Fragments of Forever
by Lunar
Summary: Immortality is what you make of it. A collection of stories based on Ashley Sydney's lives post-Wanderings
1. Force of Nature

Force of Nature: A side story 

**Force of Nature **

(A side story: Post "Wanderings in the Waking")

**-------------------------**

Warning: somewhat juicy Shonen-ai /Yaoi. This story makes reference to events of "Wandering in the Waking" please read that first : )

notes: //...// are thoughts, //~...~// is for Sydney "talking" in Waking world

**-------------------------**

Ashley found himself very much alone as he made his descent into the gorge. The day was chilly and there was a feeling of foul weather in the air. Most if not all of the summer visitors had deferred their pilgrimage to this isolated valley until a more hospitable day, which was partly why he was here now. The trees were tall and shrouded in lichens, the air heavy with mist whose source he could trace by the sound of thundering water. He turned the last bend in the trail to come to the very base of the falls, and for a moment was glad no one was there to see him stare in awe at the spectacle. The flood-swollen river cascaded off the steep cliffs and sluiced down the ravine with a fantastic and unrelenting roar. The sound was impossible to shut out or deny; its energy and mindless furious /life/ called forth a sympathetic rush in the Dark. Ashley's heart raced, and his breath quickened as if he was about to enter battle, but there was no foe, only the water, moving, flowing, alive. It was breathtaking. He casually disregarded the multitude of placards in all the common tongues, warning visitors from straying too close to the turgid waters, and moved closer, making his way over the slippery rocks until the density of the spray made it difficult to breathe. The water was cold enough to sting, but as he sat and simply /felt/ the power of the falls, he was perfectly content with his world. Just as he was beginning to contemplate movement, his linen shirt translucent, his leather pants stiff with water, the sun broke through the clouds and he found himself awash in rainbows. 

// Not even Heaven could contain this much beauty... and this at least is /free/; savior and sinner alike could come here and witness this. I don't care if this was a week out-of-the-way of our journey, it was worth it. //

Suddenly there was a brush against his mind, a distant voice calling his name.

// Ashley? //

// Come here, Sydney... there is something you need to see.//

// Funny, I was about to ask... //

// Don't talk, just come. //

// Well /fine/ then. //

Ashley didn't bother to turn his head when the tingling sensation began. He knew exactly where the man would appear and wanted him to experience the sight without being spied upon. Sydney's form wavered for a moment, and realized itself on a neighboring boulder, the thick mists causing his normal glow to become magnified, giving him an almost holy light.

//~ ... ~// 

The blonde's mouth fell open as he took in the view. His words, whether a prayer or a curse, were lost in the sound of the tumbling water. Ashley gave in to the temptation to look at the ghost, and allowed a small smile; the mage looked beautiful surrounded by the white cascade.

// Then again he looks beautiful anywhere... anyhow, anywhen... // The knight carefully suppressed the thought in the back of his mind. Sydney for his part had recovered from his initial shock and had fearlessly moved closer, eyes everywhere, trying to mentally take note of every feature. There was a momentary urge to panic as the smaller man walked, unfazed, under the main portion of the torrent, but Ashley's reason prevailed and he allowed himself to return to his contemplation of the fragment of sky visible from the base of the falls. 

// It's not like he can get hurt... dead is dead... there's nothing left of him to get /wet/, much less beaten to a bloody pulp by the weight of the water. There is nothing that can hurt him here...//

The sun felt very warm against his face despite the icy spray, and the wanderer lay for some time with his eyes closed, relaxing in his solitude.

//~ Ashley, there seems to be a secondary channel further uphill... odd there are no paths about...I don't think anyone's been here, perhaps it's a little too inaccessible... ~//

The knight snorted to himself as his partner's thoughts drifted off into cryptic threads. Still he gathered himself to rise and investigate, certain that Sydney would disturb his nap again once he had /discovered/ where this second channel went.

// I'm glad he is enjoying himself...// Ashley navigated the rocks once more and paused to stretch and wring out his shirt. As tempting as it was to simply remove his water-logged boots, he decided that they were worth the protection from the sharp rocks he would likely encounter, and proceeded to make his way up the steep, trail-less far side of the ravine. The knight soon found a natural path made from the exposed rock, and followed it up as it dog-legged through the trees. He had ascended approximately a quarter of the height of the falls before he felt his partner moving further /away/ from the main flow and back towards him. He used their bond to track the man and angled his path accordingly.

//~ Found it. ~//

Sydney's thoughts had a distinctly smug feel to them.

//~ I knew it would "fall" again... the rock here is too porous for a stream this fast. ~//

// Of course you did.// Ashley made no attempt to hide the gently teasing tone of his thoughts, certain the blonde would detect the undercurrents. // There is no field of science that you are not a master of, including the in-depth study of the nature of immense quantities of falling water... //

//~ And don't you forget it, Riskbreaker. You may be the Bearer, but I'm the brains of this little ... /Oh my/ ~//

Sydney's sarcastic tone quickly modulated into one of awe, and Ashley instinctively /reached/ out to see what it was that had the capacity for distracting the mage mid-insult. Joining his thoughts with his partner was accomplished with fluid ease, the old barriers between them all but gone after their recent trials. He paused in his own ascent as he took in the sight before Sydney's eyes. It was an almost ethereally beautiful vision. The side flow that the mage had discovered was indeed little more than a stream; it branched off from the main river high in the falls and was diverted some distance around the side of the valley, hidden from view, before disappearing into a grotto of its own making. The small waterfall and its basin would indeed have been virtually inaccessible to an ordinary pilgrim--the water-slick rocks provided beautiful scenery but little purchase for uncertain feet. The ghost, of course, had no such limitations and was therefore contentedly settled at the edge of the collecting pool, observing the fall of light and shadow in wonder.

// It's beautiful.// Their minds joined, there was no real telling who initiated the thought, but both agreed on the sentiment. Ashley reluctantly pulled his mind free of the link and made quick progress to join his friend. 

// And now to figure out a way of getting down there that doesn't involve me breaking my neck. //

The knight pondered the problem carefully. The narrow crevice's walls were unpleasantly slick and steep, only widening into gentler curves some fifteen feet from the base of the small falls. 

//~ Do what I did, just levitate... ~//

// I was aiming for a more discreet method, whelp. Unlike you, I can not /hover/ without the aide of magic... //

He didn't bother to add the fact that he still didn't trust himself to maintain the spell long enough to not fall and break something. He did have /some/ pride.

//~ If it /still/ makes you uncomfortable you could ask me /nicely/ to do it for you... ~//

// /Stop that/. // The knight felt a flash of irritation at his overly perceptive partner. Nothing got by the man, not when it had a potential for embarrassment anyway.

//~ Whatever. Just get down here... it's /perfect/... I have to have it. ~//

// You can't take this with you, idiot. It's not like a pretty ring or a jacket that you can copy... and even if the land were for sale, which it's not, what would the likes of us do with property? // Sydney's reply contained no words, only a complex tangle of idle dismissal, impatience, and humor. Realizing that he had no real choice in the matter, the older man gathered a few tendrils of energy and carefully descended into the shadows. The spell, like on all previous occasions, was more than a little hair-raising, and Ashley released it as soon as it was safe, dropping the remaining five feet with a splash. The blonde feigned horror at getting wet and laughed as the spray passed through his illusory form. 

//~ Very /classy/, Riskbreaker. A heroic demonstration of grace... ~//

"Shut up, Sydney. You're spoiling the mood." Ashley chuckled and observed the effect of the sparkling streamers of water on the shady walls. He was certain that the blonde was making a face at his back but refused to pay attention. The nearly cavern-like basin was as beautiful as it had seemed through his partner's eyes, vegetation and vines hanging down from the forest floor forming a canopy. The sunlight seemed focused all in one place, where the water poured in, and the sparkle of reflected light was dizzying as it traced random patterns on the walls. The pool at the center was no more than five feet deep and the size of a generous bath, but the water was crystalline, allowing the sandy bottom to be observed. It was truly a natural grotto. Ashley clamped down /hard/ on the small portion of his mind that was more than happy to point out the possibilities to be had between two /friendly/ people in a setting such as this. He had more than enough fantasies about his wily partner already and really didn't need another at the moment. Especially when the focus of those daydreams was sitting, humming to himself not ten feet away. The knight was immediately glad of his companion's distraction and the relative dimness of the cave, as there were portions of his anatomy that were slower to respond to reason than others. 

// I suppose it's only natural... I mean it's not like we haven't grown closer of late... there's hardly an evening that goes by since /the fight/ that doesn't end up with him curled in my arms at some point... or I in his... Then there is the kissing... although there's been little enough of that... why then does it bother me so much... to tell him I want more? It's not like things can possibly get any /more complicated/ between the two of us... if anything it might resolve any number of headaches... but I can't... I can't tell him... It'd be comical if I didn't /want/ him so... If only I could be sure that it was the right thing to do and not me /using/ him or him /using/ me... Curious, in the end I don't know which worries me more. The fact that I would be risking enslavement to him by exposing such a weakness, or that I might hurt him by compelling him to be with me by the simple fact of the Blood Sin's power and my own desire...//

Still, he could not help but give his desire a /little/ free rein in the deepest corners of his mind. The blonde was a delight to watch; his expression was distant as he studied the water, providing ample opportunity for the knight to memorize the contours of his face, his eyes, his lips. Then there was the fact that Sydney was as customary wearing very little. The shirt was too large by far and laced very loosely, allowing a fair portion of his chest to be seen. His pants, some soft fabric, were in contrast fabulously tight, following the smooth contour of his legs. Sydney's hair was smooth and pale gold, falling straight to his shoulders with its highlights shimmering in the shadowy cave.

**-------------------------**

Sydney felt the older man withdraw deep into his mind, meditating on the waterfall, and let out a small sigh. Ashley, if left to his own devices, could spoil any beautiful moment by the simple crime of /thinking/ too much. The man simply worried /all the time/ unless properly distracted. Unfortunately, no inspiration was coming to the blonde, none worth acting on anyway. Their relationship, always rather adversarial, had become rather strange over the past year. The encounter with the angel all those months ago, and all that it resulted in, had both been an amazing blessing and a curse. 

//~ He talks more now 'tis sure... about little things mostly, but big ones too... He's also a lot more relaxed around me, he would've never let me so close in the beginning. ~// 

Sydney smirked a little, remembering his first attempts at flirting with the amazingly uptight soldier. 

// I was certain that it would take nothing short of a miracle to get him to look twice in my direction... despite the bond we share... and /of course/ I was right, in a way. Sometimes it really sucks to be precognitive. But I would hardly count what Cassiel tried to do as anything remotely miraculous... /sick/ bastard. Still, for all that my Riskbreaker nearly killed both of us...or perhaps because of it, he has really begun to change... Guilt, I wonder? If so then it should have passed by now, surely... but I don't know how much more I can take of him /watching me/ like that before I do something we're both going to regret... //

The mage was perfectly content to ignore the breathtaking scenery in favor of the knight's shadowed form. He hadn't aged at all over the year, nor would he ever, the Dark within him forever preserving his body at that one instant in time when they were joined. The man's shirt was still damp and clung wetly to his back and arms, allowing a hint of darkly tanned skin and smooth hard muscle. The man's leather pants and boots were almost black with accumulated moisture, and Sydney couldn't resist the thought that peeling off the wet clothing later would be a source of irritation for the man. Quickly pulling his errant thoughts away from the ideas presented by the image of Ashley in wet leather pants and the removing of them, Sydney resolutely fixed his gaze back on the water. It wouldn't do to let his subconscious get the better of him at this point; Ashley would either decide to /do/ something, or he wouldn't. Sydney had promised himself to /wait/. He didn't want to scare the man, or embarrass him.

// Still, a boy can dream, can't he? // Sydney absorbed every detail of the cavern, an idea forming in the back of his head. // And who's to say I can't lend a hand in his decision-making process... not seduction, no, not Ashley... but maybe a hint or two... sort of to "set the scene"? If he gets it, then great... if not... I've only my hormones to blame for any teasing I receive... // 

His logical side was already deep into its planning, detailing scenario after scenario and using the same precise strategy that he used to baffle their enemies to weave a "harmless encounter" for his would-be lover. Distancing himself emotionally from the plan, he realized that it was actually good on a number of levels and, satisfied, he put it into play.

// First things first, get the Hell out of here before my libido gets the impression that it has a better idea... //

**-------------------------**

//~ Oye. /Brawn/! ~//

Ashley's head snapped up, his moody musings instantly put aside in favor of righteous ire.

"Don't call me that." 

//~ Hah, you know if I listened to you every time you said that, I'd soon be able to call you nothing at all... ~//

"I have a name."

//~ You'd get bored of hearing it all the time. I'm off to work... there are some things I want to get done today that don't involve watching you sulk. ~//

Ashley frowned at the flippant tone and moved to stand as the blonde did. "I didn't realize I was boring you." His tone was a little harsher than he intended, and he winced internally as the mage sighed in frustration.

//~ You didn't bore me, I had a good time... but now I have things I should be doing, and so do /you/. Time to get moving Riskbreaker... ~//

Sydney moved closer and put an insubstantial hand on the older man's face, giving him a gentle smile. //~ You'll see me again soon enough... you always do. Besides I can't stay /here/ all day for no reason, it's draining for /both/ of us... then how will I be here when you really need a hand, hmm? ~//

Ashley blinked in acceptance and watched as the ghost faded, as always, with a laugh. He knew it was wrong to begrudge the man his right to come and go as he chose, but time always seemed to move more slowly when the blonde wasn't around.

// Of course he has more important things to do than moon at waterfalls all day, /idiot/, what did you expect... this can hardly be a /working partnership/ if we don't /work/... I just thought it might be nice to do something else for a change... here in the waking world... It seems we always get interrupted in the Shadow-Lands... I wonder exactly how "uninterested" Müllencamp /really/ is sometimes... they can't /all/ be coincidences... //

The soldier raked his damp hair back in frustration, and proceeded back to the small village. The clean white-daubed walls and dark tile roofs still struck him as disturbingly orderly and professional in comparison to the ramshackle villages of his homeland. He carefully murmured a complicated greeting as he pulled off his boots in front of the small inn, and accepted the towel offered as he made his way to his room.

"Mr. Ash was able to see the falls today, yes? The weather was nice after all..." The innkeeper was an incessantly polite and cheerful man. Ashley found himself liking him despite his intended aloofness.

"They were beautiful, Mr. Wei, but I'm afraid now I must go."

He allowed himself to be drawn into the exchange of pleasantries while he changed and packed but, after settling his account, was glad to be on the road once more. 

**-------------------------**

Ashley made quick time in his journey south, crossing from the less-inhabited province into the center of the country. The roads were thronging with traffic as he approached the larger city, and he used the crowds to hide his presence, his expertise born of long habit.

// Who would have thought a six-foot foreigner with a long sword could blend in so well...? God, I feel like I've entered a land of midgets... Thank goodness for disguise magicks... //

//~ They aren't /that/ short... and they more than make up for a lack of height by their cultural advances...did you know that their written language has over 5000 characters?! I'll /never/ learn them all... ~//

Sydney had appeared at his side between one stride and the next, dressed impeccably as one of the local merchants. To Ashley the man seemed solid enough, but he knew better; none of his fellow travelers made any notice of the ghost suddenly walking in their midst, and indeed, a jostling wagon even passed /through/ him as it rushed towards the distant city.

//~ Hey! ~//

The irate mage waved a fist at the departing driver, before grinning sheepishly at his companion.

//~ I don't know why I bother. ~//

// Neither do I. //

Sydney's expression turned serious. //~ You know that it's going to happen tonight, right? If you want to stop that bastard Lei from cracking open the Wellspring in the middle of town, you're going to have to move fast. ~//

Ashley carefully surveyed the city in the distance, using senses other than his eyes. // Did Müllencamp have an opinion on this matter? //

//~ Just the usual. ~// The smaller man shrugged, loosening the high collar. //~ You know, keep things quiet, don't make a mess, don't go /overboard/... ~// 

The knight attempted to return Sydney's /look/ with a blank expression, certain his partner could detect his disbelief. // I know exactly what I'm doing. //

The blonde raised an eyebrow. //~ Sure, and you still move your lips when you have conversations with me. ~//

// I do /not/... // Ashley fought not to growl aloud at his companion, remembering very well the number of strange looks he had received from those who had unwittingly witnessed their conversations. // Make yourself useful and go do some surveillance or something. //

//~ Yes, sir! ~// Sydney threw a mocking salute and began to fade out, teleporting ahead to the city.

// And /be careful/. // 

//~ Have a little faith, Ashley... really, you're the primary disciple of a goddess specializing in oracles... if anything bad is going to happen, you'll be one of the first to know. ~//

**-------------------------**

Of course something bad /did/ happen, several things in fact, but mostly to Lei. The matter had resolved itself in its customary quick and bloody manner, disaster averted, the city's power lines' stabilized. Ashley had discreetly withdrawn to a temple on the outskirts of town to rest, and while his body lay cocooned in a worn blanket, his mind roamed his second home. 

As always, his first feeling was of warm, dappled sunlight on his face and, smiling, he opened his eyes to stare up into the leaves. The oak tree was a constant theme in his life, a reminder of who he was, both good and bad. Ashley felt himself slowly finish waking up and, shifting his head slightly, noted that he was not alone; Sydney was sitting beside him, watching him thoughtfully.

// Strange. Usually it is I who goes to him... He does not often come here without it being some sort of emergency... not that I mind... But there is something surreal about waking up under a tree with a blonde... and having it be him. //

"Hello." 

Sydney merely nodded as Ashley rose, staring off over the fields.

"Have you waited long?" The knight couldn't fathom the blonde's mood, and took it upon himself to draw the young man out. Their roles were seemingly reversed for the evening, afternoon? Time had no meaning in this place.

"Don't you ever get tired of all this /light/?" The mage's question, entirely unexpected, caused Ashley to blink in surprise.

"What?"

"It's always noon here... a bright, sunny, summer afternoon... it's really weird, you know that, right? I mean, you are very possibly the only servant the Dark has ever had who has a /sun/ fetish." Sydney turned suddenly and smiled up at the soldier, letting him know that the conversation was not truly serious. 

"Must all servants of Müllencamp fear the light of day? How sad for us." The older man suppressed a smile.

"Not fear, just ignore... It's a seemingly natural progression... worship Müllencamp, use the Dark, hide in shadows, love the night, wear lots of black, avoid suntans... You just don't seem to get it. I find it curious." 

No longer willing to resist so tempting an image, Ashley gently pulled the cultist into his arms, feigning intense concentration. Sydney's face showed a flicker of surprise at the familiarity but brought his hands up to clasp loosely behind Ashley's neck, waiting. "But is not Müllencamp a creature of chaos? Should her children therefore strive to /not/ all be identical in nature? What could be more chaotic, and thus more entertaining, than a child of the Dark who likes lazy summer afternoons?"

"This is true I suppose," Sydney drawled in amusement. "And besides, you do wear a not-inconsiderable amount of black..." 

Ashley mock-growled, and gave the man in his arms a hard squeeze. The mage laughed again, half-heartedly putting up a show at resistance that he didn't desire at all. Finally he captured the knight by his long 'tails' and pulled his head down so to look him seriously in the eye. 

"Who are you, and what have you done with my partner?"

"Ouch."

**-------------------------**

// What is the man up to /now/...? //

Ashley followed the blonde quietly, having given up on getting answers from his remarkably monosyllabic partner. 

// I don't think he's said more than twenty words since the first "I want to show you something"... and that was over fifteen minutes ago. I think this may be a new record for him. He /always/ talks... //

"We're almost there," Sydney shot him a brilliant smile and continued to drag the knight through the dark woods. Just as it was always afternoon in Ashley's world, it was always night in Sydney's.

// This must be one hell of a surprise... if his smile gets any brighter the moon will become unnecessary. //

Ashley had never ventured far into the woods surrounding Sydney's tower, preferring to wait for his partner near the building or by the shore, if the man was absent. The woods always struck him as more private place, and like the tower, he seldom went into them uninvited. 

// It's rather the same as when Sydney comes to visit me; usually he'll simply wait in the fields... in sight of the tree but never really /close/ to it...some things are better left separate. //

The contours of the land began to alter dramatically as they entered a wooded ravine, and it became difficult for the blonde to maintain his grip on both his guest and his footing at the same time. Ashley pondered the practicality of the situation for a moment before firmly twisting his wrist out of the mage's grip and wrapping the arm loosely about the man's waist. The trees were large but not tightly spaced, and he altered their course to go along the hint of a path, supporting Sydney when his foot caught on a hidden root. 

"Didn't anyone tell you walking in forests at night was a great way of turning an ankle?"

"No," Sydney caught his balance and propelled them further, hiding his blush in his hair. 

"Well, it is. Couldn't you have made a straight path or something? Lamps maybe?" Ashley stared dubiously into the gloom ahead. They continued to descend and the moonlight was weak through the trees.

"Lamps?" Sydney stopped and stared at the knight in consternation. "Why didn't /I/ think of that!"

"And a path." Ashley reminded helpfully.

"Nope. You can get the one, not the other. A straight path would make it easy to guess the surprise..." The mage stood still a moment, muttering under his breath as his eyes went wide and distant. Soft but illuminating light suddenly glowed to life from a variety of locations around them. The strangely organic-looking lamps were set into the trees and shone with a uniform blue light.

"Classy." Ashley restrained his surprise to a single word from long practice, allowing himself to be led once more, this time along a well-lit if somewhat arcane route.

**-------------------------**

"We're here." Sydney casually stated, halting in the middle of the 'path.' "Close your eyes."

"It's already blacker than a pitch barrel, Sydney. Just show me already." Ashley crossed his arms, defying Sydney to do his worst.

Sydney met the challenge. "It's a surprise... you're supposed to close your eyes... besides it won't be dark once we go around this tree..." He then /pouted/. Ashley could only stare in amazement, torn between disbelief and laughter. The blonde huffed, put a hand over the knight's eyes and walking backwards he pulled the knight around the tree. Ashley felt the difference in the area immediately; the soft forest loam was transformed into grass that rustled as he walked, and the air was cool with moisture. The sound of water, cleverly hidden before, was very close and strangely familiar as he waited for Sydney to reveal his surprise.

// It's now or never. // The prophet swallowed nervously and positioned his friend for optimal viewing before stepping back. // If nothing else he'll think it's pretty... //

Ashley opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the moonlight as it caught the water. They were in a smallish basin, at the bottom of the ravine. Ashley blinked repeatedly at the sight before him. It was /the waterfall/. Viewed in moonlight rather than sun, it seemed almost like liquid silver, a shimmering quickness that flowed over the rocks to splash into the brightly shining pool. Amazed at the mage's memory, and ambition, he was struck senseless, and as a result said the first, /stupid/, thing that came to his mind.

**-------------------------**

"There's no outlet stream."

In hindsight Ashley realized that the look on Sydney's face was one of the younger man's rarest and most difficult to attain and so it was truly /priceless/. The blonde, thunderstruck, blinked at him, then the stream, and then him again, mouth working to come up with a suitable response.

"That's it?!" Sydney stepped a few feet away, shoulders shaking, back turned.

// /Good job/, the man goes through gods only know how much trouble to make you something as a reward for kicking the hell out of the "bad guys," makes a bloody "Garden of Eden" for you to goof off in... and what's the first thing you do? Critique the plumbing?! /Idiot/! If he's not having a nervous breakdown /right now/, he plotting how to /kill you/... so /say/ something...//

"Wait, I didn't mean that." Ashley resisted the urge to smack himself in the head. "I mean, what I meant to say was 'wow' or something like that." Sydney sunk to his knees, shaking harder. "I'm sorry? It's beautiful, Sydney, really... I'm just stupid sometimes and say the first thing that comes into my head. I know this must have taken you a lot of thought..." Ashley was starting to get worried and moved towards the unresponsive mage. 

The blonde seemed to catch his breath, and relaxing suddenly let out the laughter he'd been smothering. The knight froze in surprise as the prophet staggered to his feet, still laughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

// That's it, now I've done it, the man has totally cracked. //

"Ashley, I simply don't believe you." Sydney worked to calm himself, concentrating on his breathing, but looking at the older man's baffled expression only started him again, and the cycle continued until at last he was forced to look away until the final giggles had died. He sat near the bank and splashed some water on his face, calm at last, and felt suddenly content; nothing else that could possibly happen would surprise him now. 

"If you must know, the pond drains via a subterranean channel. It seemed tidier that way." The mage felt Ashley quietly move to stand behind him.

"Yes, that does make the most sense doesn't it... you seem to have thought of everything."

"Except the bloody lights." Sydney resisted the urge to giggle again, pleasantly distracted by the soldier's movements behind him. The man had quietly settled on the grass and hesitantly reached out to pull the smaller man back into an embrace. 

"Except the lights," Ashley stoically agreed. Sydney was perfectly happy as he rested his head against Ashley's shoulder. The man's voice a low murmur in his ear. He was held closely by the knight's very warm arms and the feel the older man's chest against his back sent tiny shivers down his spine. He was willing to listen to anything at all, provided that he didn't have to move. Ashley shifted a little, finding a position that wouldn't be too uncomfortable to hold, ruefully wishing for a tree or a stump to lean on. 

// Wait, why don't I just...//

The knight allowed himself to lean back and relax against the smooth side of the new boulder, keeping his mage close to his chest. The man offered a small laugh at the development but offered no complaint about the disruption of his "garden." 

"Sydney... are you OK?" Ashley gave the younger man a slight squeeze, and smiled when his arms and hands were caressed in return. "For a second there I thought I had finally driven you to the brink," he commented lightly.

"Never..." Sydney took the opportunity to lean back and nuzzle the large man's neck, humming happily in the back of his throat. "You... you just never do what you're supposed to, that's all... I never know what to expect... I was expecting any number of things... but not 'Where's the outlet?' It kind of caught me by surprise..."

"You mean you gaped like a fish out of water."

Sydney pouted again, "Well maybe, but it's not nice to say it."

"This place is very nice." Ashley rested his chin on top of the blonde's head and fell silent, not knowing what else to say.

**-------------------------**

// Not tonight you don't... absolutely no sulking, it's not on my agenda. //

Sydney allowed himself a moment more to recover before taking steps to curb his partner's predisposition towards pensiveness. He then proceeded to prod the man with a not-so-gentle elbow. 

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, old man, I haven't given you the tour."

Ashley blinked stupidly. "Tour?" Sydney laughed and stood, offering a hand to the knight.

"Don't worry, it'll take about three minutes."

"Hnnn."

"Let's see, you've already found out about the drainage, and the shape of the falls I copied directly. I liked it too much to tinker. I made the pool a bigger, I don't know why, aesthetics I suppose." The mage gestured vaguely towards the edge of the ravine, "Over there I made a little shelter thing, storage really, for ... stuff... towels and the like."

// Containing mostly bedding at this point but there's no need to tell /him/ that. 'Twould only make him nervous. //

"Good idea." The fighter listened with half an ear and the younger man continued. The woods seemed unusually warm, or perhaps that was just his reaction to being so close to the blonde. He kicked himself to pay more attention.

"And that's pretty much it." Sydney observed him candidly.

"What?"

"Well, shall we try it?"

Ashley's mind went blank as his hormones threatened to take over. He desperately went over the past few minutes in his mind to attempt to find an alternate meaning to the loaded question.

// I think...// Ashley's eyes narrowed in realization. //I know he did that on purpose... he knew I wasn't paying attention... //

In a fit of arbitrariness the knight shrugged, loading his answer. "It'll be fun." He got the distinct satisfaction of seeing the mage blush slightly. It made the blonde look almost cute, a far cry from his usual arrogant pose. The younger man swallowed quietly.

"I'll just get the towels..."

// /Swimming/? I just talked myself into /swimming/? Dahhh! //

This time Ashley did smack himself, his palm making a strangely satisfying sound as it met his forehead. It was followed by the impact of soft cloth as a rolled-up towel pegged him in the nose.

"Hey!" Ashley untangled himself from the towel in time to hear a splash; the mage was already in the water. Sighing in defeat, the knight draped the towel on the rock and pulled his shirt off, followed by his boots. A glance at the water showed Sydney already happily paddling around the base of the waterfall, the flash of pale skin reminding the soldier that perhaps this needed to be a 'pants on' event. 

// Down boy... swimming, you know, water sports, innocent play... people go swimming all the time, you probably did it every summer when you were a kid... So don't read too much into this. Just because he's out there, wet, warm... /stop it/. //

Ashley's face was decidedly strained as he waded into the water, and not just from bracing for the biting cold he remembered, but it never came. The water was mild--not warm, but neither was it painfully cold. Grinning in amusement, he waded into the deeper water quickly, and submerged himself, slicking his hair back out of the way.

// Of course he'd make it warmer... he thinks of /everything/. //

A few strong strokes took the knight to the base of the small falls, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. The soldier allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment; propelling himself under the rushing rivulets of water and letting them flow over his torso. The water was at its deepest under the falls but Ashley treaded water easily, even with the force of the water on his shoulders. He was fine, at least, until a sharp tug on his ankle dragged him under with a yelp.

The water was frothy with air as he opened his eyes, trying to spot his assailant. Surely enough he reached out and caught a pale arm and after a fierce watery struggle he dragged his captive to the surface, imprisoning both of the blonde's smaller hands against his chest in one of his own. The younger man was left with no choice but to lean into him for balance as he treaded water. Sydney was gasping for air and grinning like a maniac. 

"Tell me that wasn't fun!" The mage shouted over the rush of the water. His pale hair was slicked flat to his head, his eyes full of laughter. To Ashley's biased opinion, the blonde resembled some sort of nymph, his delicate aristocratic features made almost inhuman with the sheen of the water. Ashley's entire world reduced to the silvery colors in front of him. Sydney's skin, hair, and eyes seemed to glow in the white light. 

"Fun? You tried to drown me." His voice was surprisingly calm as he located a foothold on the rocky wall and braced them both against it, pinning the mage in place. 

"I wouldn't have let anything bad happen, you know that." Sydney attempted to weasel away, but found himself trapped. The knight's eyes looked to promise playful revenge.

Ashley's original intention had been to tickle his captive senseless, and had released the mage's hands, about to start on the ribs, when he found he didn't want to. Sydney's body was pressed tightly against his in glorious intimacy, and his recent squirming had only helped to emphasize that he was blissfully and completely naked. The younger man was also either completely unaware of the effect he was having on the soldier, or a better actor than Ashley gave him credit for. For a moment it didn't matter; the arm that had been trapping the blonde's hands snaked around the mage's chest, the other captured his face and tilted it up. Sydney's eyes were bright and suddenly very wide as he relaxed into the knight's grip. The kiss when it came was electric. 

Their mouths clashed and locked hungrily, Sydney's arms quickly wrapped around Ashley's neck and provided the smaller man some desperately needed leverage against the onslaught. The feelings that swept the pair were almost frenzied as they clung to each other beneath the waterfall. They barely broke for breath between kisses, too interested in exploring one another's mouths to concern themselves with more trivial things. Their previous kisses had ranged from chaste to soulful, but never had they allowed their raw need to control them before. It was a little thing, really, that broke them apart in the end. Sydney, desperate to be closer to his captor, gave in to the urge to wrap his long legs about the knight's hips, bringing their bodies in closer contact. Ashley couldn't help but flinch at the feeling, moaning deep into the blonde's mouth. However, the new position provided less support from the wall, and they slowly began sinking, neither willing to let go of the other in order to tread water properly. Sydney, realizing he was to blame for their predicament, broke the kiss off before they slipped below the surface and pulled away a little, allowing the older man to get his bearings. The blonde couldn't help but laugh, even with his body aching with need.

"Wow." He chuckled. "That was definitely worth waiting a year and a half for."

Ashley grinned sheepishly, slicking his hair back again, and then frowned as his distracted brain finished deciphering his mage's comment. "Year and a ... you knew this would happen /that/ long ago?!"

"This precisely? No. Now precisely? No. But a general idea, yes." Sydney latched onto the fighter once more, his voice low.

The knight suppressed a possessive growl and, after quickly debating his options, began to backstroke to the closest shore, pulling the mage with him. In a matter of minutes they were safely on dry land, the blonde lying bonelessly beneath him as he traced the fine features with a gentle finger. "What /did/ you know, Sydney." Ashley's voice was infinitely tender.

The mage closed his eyes with an ageless smile. "I knew that you were the one I was meant to fall in love with... The one I would follow even after death. I knew that you would be the constancy I've always yearned for, my opposite yet equal in so many ways... brother-in-arms, friend, and lover... and I dreamt that your kisses would be like no other... and they are... you are..."

"Hush." The knight cut him off with a kiss, which led to another, and others still; this time there was no threat of drowning to cool their ardor. But a little later they broke to breathe once more, and once more it was Sydney who laughed.

"Ashley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you swimming while wearing your pants?" The blonde smothered his chuckles in the dark man's shoulder.

"Hush, whelp." Ashley thought a moment and grinned. "I guess I didn't want you thinking I was trying to seduce you..." 

Sydney laughed again. "After waiting for you for a whole year, I'd hardly call it seduction, Riskbreaker." 

The older man chuckled ruefully and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I was so dense."

"It doesn't matter... oh, and Ashley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Take off the /damn/ pants."

**-------------------------**

**-------------------------**

Owari!

^o^

No comment. 

[www.roodinverse.homestead.com][1]

   [1]: www.roodinverse.homestead.com



	2. High Society

High Society ****

High Society (a side story) post 'Force of Nature' PWP

warning: references to yaoi (homosexual) situations, (no actual lemon content)

notes: "..." is Kildean, everyone speaks it all the time... except Sydney and Ashley. they can both speak French : )

**-------------------------**

"But if we do /that/ then the stream will never have enough momentum to reach the coast... you have to adjust the gradient..."

"If we re-contour the shore, Ashley, we'll have to move the tower..."

"No we won't... here... just give me the pen! I'll prove it!"

Sydney snorted and passed the notebook over. "I think your numbers are off."

"/I/ think..." Ashley stopped himself mid-rebuttal and sighed in frustration. "/I/ think we've been arguing about this for /far/ too long..." The mage looked up in amusement from his nest of blankets as the older man casually tossed the large sack of plans to the floor next to the bed. "I /also/ think that we really ought to get up at some point... neither of us are tired, there's no reason to lounge in bed..."

The blonde's smile was mischievous as he crawled into the knight's lap and made himself comfortable. "... But there's no reason /not/ to either..." 

He ignored the man's amused snort and proceeded to demonstrate some of the perks by trailing kisses along Ashley's jaw while his hands went elsewhere. "Besides... you /are/ sleeping right now... why shouldn't you be in bed?"

"If I'm already in bed /there/ shouldn't I be doing something /else/ here?" Ashley was fully aware of the fact that he was rapidly losing this particular battle. His grumbles were growing less effective as he became distracted. "You know... being productive...?"

"This is productive..."

"You're impossible."

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Sydney paused to give him a /look/. The larger man could've stared it down, but after a moment shrugged and burrowed them both back into the blankets. It was occasionally worth it to admit the cultist was right.

**-------------------------**

The early evening light glinted off the gentle waves as a small shape fluttered into existence and proceeded to wing it way across the water to the singular structure. Bright pink feathers ruffled in the breeze as it settled on the balcony and cautiously peered through the ornate glass doors. There was no movement inside, but a tan arm draped over the edge of the bed proved that /someone/ was there. Pausing to adjust his powdered wig and hat, the small creature let out a soft sigh an began to politely tap the glass. It took some time to get a response.

**-------------------------**

// I don't recall asking Dolores for a wake up call... // 

Ashley tried very hard to ignore the persistent tapping sound. // ...and why is she knocking on the window...? // Cursing his landlady he buried his head further under the pillow and pulled the warm body sprawled across his chest a little closer. The blonde's contented murmur took a moment to penetrate his sleepy mind but succeeded in bringing him fully awake. 

// Wait... if Sydney's here... then /that/ is /not/ Dolores... // He began the tedious task of untangling himself from the excessive bedding and leveraged himself up on an elbow to glare blearily across the room. He pondered the sight a moment before rubbing his eyes and trying again. The vision refused to alter however, and admitting defeat, he gently prodded the dozing mage until he grumbled and cracked a lazy gray eye.

"Nffft... What...?"

"I think it's for you..." Ashley couldn't help but grin as the smaller man cautiously gazed over at the still knocking figure and stared in disbelief.

"...'the Hell...?"

"Maybe if you see what it wants it'll stop tapping..."

Sydney made a face. "You go, it might bite."

"'Tis wearing a doublet and pompadour... I /doubt/ it's threatening... what /is/ it anyway?"

"Flying monkey."

Ashley digested the bland statement in stages. "... Monkey...? but why /pink/...?"

Rolling out of bed while pulling on a robe, the mage stumbled to the balcony and glared at the visitor. "Yes?! What?" The creature gave a toothy grin before reaching into its small jacket and producing a large envelope. It presented its delivery with a florid bow and promptly hopped off the railing and fluttered off. Sydney scuffed the few pink feathers off the edge of the balcony in irritation before collapsing back on the bed. The knight watched in amusement as his partner glared at the elegant paper a moment before carefully breaking the seal. The envelope was addressed to "My Two Idiots" in a very decorative calligraphy.

"Müllencamp?"

"Müllencamp." The blonde scanned the note inside quickly, an eyebrow raising higher with every line read. He read it again. 

"What does it say?" Ashley pulled the paper from the smaller man's perplexed grip to read it himself, puzzling through the curly Kildean script.

*** 

Dearest Sydney, and Ashley; 

You are cordially invited to my semi-centennial Croquet Championship Garden Social in three days. Attendance is Mandatory. Formal Dress. No Weapons. BYOM. (Bring Your Own Mallet) 

Your Loving Goddess;

M.

P.S.- Did you like my monkey? I made him especially for delivering these, his name is Bo.

***

"Bo." The knight was torn between laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. Sydney began to gently smack himself in the head while muttering irate curses. The larger man let him for a moment before carefully pinning the hand down. "Oye. So we get dragged to a party... how bad can it be...? Müllencamp's been away for a while, 'twould be interesting to see what she's been up to..."

"You don't understand... 'Attendance Mandatory', Ashley... That means /everybody/ is going to be there... 'Tis going to be awful..."

**-------------------------**

Bo fluttered between tall spires and multi-colored mists searching for his next destination when he was suddenly enveloped in a massive shadow. With a monkey-shriek of terror he dove quickly out of the way of a large toothy maw attempting to devour him and settled on a near by peak. Chattering in irritation, the pink animal gestured irately at the bronze dragon until it settled its bulk near by to stare curiously. Bo produced another invitation. The dragon carefully opened the delicate note with a massive claw and held it up to farsightedly peruse the contents. The monkey, still grumbling, headed off for its next destination. 

**-------------------------**

Pompadour and hat carefully in place the monkey-messenger waved goodbye to the still giggling twins in the tree as they stared at their note. Passing through the transitory border region, it sighed in frustration as it began to dodge arrows. Beneath him a veritable army stared up in curiosity.

"/Cease fire/! Do not /maim/ the monkey!" 

Bo shifted his course towards the loud voice and reached into his jacket again. 

**-------------------------**

Back in the spires of his Homeland, Chang finished reading his note for the third time. Blinking a draconic eye he incinerated it with a irate huff, and promptly set off. Something would have to be done to avert this disaster. 

**-------------------------**

Livia accepted her note calmly, and offered Bo a banana. Bo declined.

**-------------------------**

Mole decided he liked the cute pink monkey. With a long suffering sigh Bo allowed himself to be dragged into the muddy tunnels and cuddled. He hoped the man would read his note soon.

**-------------------------**

" Sydney! "

// Right on schedule...//

The mage looked up from the continually evolving plans for renovation to see a large shape winging at high speed towards the beach. The blonde calmly finished the last calculation and closed the inkwell in time to prevent the spray of sand from getting in. The dragon hit the beach like an overgrown cat, digging furrows in the soft surface before coming to a stop.

" Greetings Neighbor. I presume you received one of /these/ today? " Sydney held up the innocuous looking envelope and promptly shielded against the involuntary burst of flame that erupted from the new arrival. 

" Stop that. "

" Sorry. " Chang resumed his human form in a swirl of scales and carefully dusted the sand from his long coat. " Instinctive reaction... " He took a moment to look around. " Oh, I see you've finally decided to move in together... about time... I got tired of coming here only to have to go /there/ and vice versa... how goes the redecorating? I see he kept the tree... "

" Yes... I've grown rather fond of it myself... as for the rest... well, we're working on it... " He gestured idly towards the notebook full of maps and calculations. " Merging our realms will likely take a while. "

The Mongolian thoughtfully tugged on his mustache and nodded in agreement. " So, how have you been? I haven't been by to see you in a while it seems, our schedules are becoming conflicted now that She had started giving you chores... "

" I am well, the work is interesting, and there is always Ashley of course. " The mage conceded the last fact with a slight smile.

" Bah. I see the initial charm of having a mate is still in effect... It's been several years now, haven't the two of you started squabbling yet? "

Sydney laughed, " We /started/ by 'squabbling'... How would we tell the difference? "

" Point taken. And how is he occupying his time? I assume he off in the Waking at present? " Chang settled himself on a corner of the blonde's beach blanket. 

" He's in Spain at present... he and some German confederates are attempting to develop a better type of hand-cannon... the Spaniards are offering a considerable sum of money to beef up their military. " 

" Odd I never considered your 'barbarian' to be the sort of man to encourage the warlike tendencies of others... "

" I think he's more interested in it from a metallurgical stand point than a military one... but yes if this invention takes hold... 'twould change the way things are done. "

" Noisy dirty things... hand-cannon... I dislike them. Well, I suppose that dispenses with pleasantries... We have a problem, Cub. "

" 'Garden Social'... " Sydney made a face. 

" If I have to spend three hours together with Titus I'm going to have to kill him... there's just no other way to look at it... 'No Weapons' indeed... I'll have my claws... "

The mage laughed as his mentor flexed his fingers threateningly. " No, remember? 'Formal Dress' She'll make you stay human... /I/ on the other hand could probably get away with claws... But don't forget...B.Y.O.M... this could be advantageous..."

" What are you /planning/, Cub... "

" Well, She never specified that they had to be /wooden/ mallets... I bet Ashley could play the game with fair competence... with a war hammer... I've seen him nail some pretty accurate swings."

" ... And it /is/ a 'mallet'... how devious... I love it. You'll bring one too of course... "

" I was thinking something a little more subtle... but yes, it'll be 'multi-purpose'... I have to defend myself from Livia after all... "

" Yourself...? Or Ashley? " Chang grinned at the younger man's sour expression.

" Same thing is it not? I can't stand it when she gets all clingy... "

" Jealousy, Cub...? Amusing. " The man's usually clinical tones held a definite flavor of humor.

" Have you seen the way she flirts with him? It's disgusting! She's my /grandmother/... " The cultist kicked an offensive heap of sand.

" Ahhhh... No I have not yet had that 'pleasure'... And how does your chosen feel about her... attentions? "

" Well, if I don't put /my/ mallet to good use... he /will/... " Sydney's grin was wolfish.

" This is going to be one /Hell/ of a party... "

**-------------------------**

When Ashley returned, he rapidly found work for himself outside. The mage showed no obvious outward sign of his ill humor, had merely greeted him with an absent-minded kiss before returning to his work. The nature of the books and materials littering the table in the work room however caused the Riskbreaker to raise a cautious eyebrow and calmly make his excuses. He had learned early on that it was best not to be around when the cultist was plotting mayhem. The knight was certain he'd be brought into the plan when it was required, until then he chose to spend the time peacefully recreating his workshop in a low building adjacent to the tower.

The tall man was just putting the finishing touches on a long-handled 'mallet' when Sydney put in an inquisitive appearance. 

" Ooh! A Workshop! We haven't had one of these before..."

Ashley gave the hammer a loose practice swing. It looked decorative and harmless enough, but its weight was considerable. 

// Pity I can't just start the party by tapping her one to the head and depositing her in a bush... Livia is going to be... interesting... // He brought himself back to the conversation as he felt thin arms rap around him from behind. 

"Yes, it seemed appropriate. Had to make this toy after all, and for some reason I work better with the raw materials then by fabricating the end product... besides I can ponder some of the problems from 'work' here too... safer if one of the prototypes decides to blow up." 

The mage chuckled into his back and then made a noise of displeasure. "You smell like sword polish... and soot..."

"... And sweat no doubt. That is a peril of physical labor... I suppose I could complain that you smell like... what /is/ that scent...?" Ashley pulled the smaller man around in order to better smell his hair. "Chalk? and Nightshade? What have you been up to?"

"Precautionary measures... same as you... Speaking of which can you make me a mallet tomorrow? Nothing too threatening if you please... but it has to be all of one piece... and preferably consist of Linden wood; although Rowan is also acceptable." 

**-------------------------**

The temple's grounds were decked out far more elaborately than at any other time Ashley had seen them. Instead of the traditional clean Grecian style terraces and courtyards there was a bonanza of tropical plants, several of which seemed to be more than a little animate. It was quite a change.

// Not that I make an effort to visit that often... Usually Müllencamp just stops by when she wants something done... // 

The knight made a conscious effort not to attempt to loosen his stiff collar and followed his mage up the steps. The eldest of the Quartet was waiting for them. Ryo genuflected to the Riskbreaker, looking as serious as ever despite his 'festive' costume. His robes were a cheerful floral print and were accented by a large blossom tucked behind his left ear.

"Welcome Rood-Bearer! The Mistress extends her bountiful greetings and awaits you in the center courtyard... Ah Sydney, I see you have arrived as well... you know where everything is." The cultist flashed one of his more artificial smiles at the prudish priest before firmly pulling the knight into the building. He couldn't resist smirking over his shoulder though, blatantly looking over the older man's obviously Müllencamp-inspired apparel.

"Nice toga. But I'm not sure that pink is your color..." Sydney could feel the glare directed at his back as he guided his companion away from the irritating man. The arm beneath his grip gradually relaxed.

// 'Tis a little early to make a scene yet, Ashley... Braining the man would accomplish little. //

// Could he have /been/ any more insulting? //

// You should see them when I come here alone... //

// Really... // 

The mage looked up in alarm at the man's 'too-calm' tone. // Don't even think about it. They /are/ the eldest... they can be snooty as it pleases them... not like they can /do/ anything... I could probably take the four of them together with almost no effort. //

// So why let them do that... //

// Stop being so protective... they're not worth it. Well... maybe later... but only for fun. //

Sydney gave his croquet mallet a practice swing, swiping at a pot of writhing tendrils. The wooden mallet made grazing contact with one of the vines and made a curious chiming noise. The plant immediately froze in place, rock hard. The mage chuckled, pulling the still curiously staring swordsman along.

" You came! " Müllencamp was all smiles and cheerfulness as she swept down on them like a tidal wave. Her silks were an even more riotous assembly of color than usual.

// What does she mean by that?! The note said 'Attendance Mandatory'... //

// Hush Ashley... be polite. //

The cultist and the goddess soon fell into an animated discussion of her recent adventures and Ashley found himself at liberty to settle at one of the decorative tables positioned around the clearing. None of the other major personalities had put in an appearance yet and he idly wondered when Chang would arrive. He cautiously sipped the punch delivered by a curious black and white bird and watched as the remaining three members of the Quartet supervised the various elements of the set up. Pyr and Doz in their matching togas carefully arranged the last of the large potted-plants, while Kia kept a careful eye on a small army of the waddling birds. Each of the short creatures was equipped with a towel and a silver tray; they seemed very dexterous despite their lack of hands.

// Huh... but with those tiny wings... amphibious? They have duck-like feet... Another of Müllencamp's custom creations no doubt. // 

He was distracted from his reverie by a gentle tug at his boot. Suddenly wary of the long tablecloths, Ashley slowly peered under the heavy fabric.

" Hello Mole. "

**-------------------------**

No one was quite certain when Lynn and Lon made their arrival but the other three guests all arrived almost simultaneously. The Mongolian made a bee-line for Ashley's table, his iridescent robes fluttering behind him and giving silent voice to his already frazzled temper. Almost as soon as he sat down, a small bird trotted up with a cup of tea. Chang stared perplexed at the animal as it waddled off.

" Is that a Penguin?! "

The Riskbreaker simply shrugged. " What's a 'penguin'? "

Both men fell into silent contemplation of the well laden sideboard; watching as the occasional small hand darted down from the foliage above, or up from under the table, to snatch various pieces of food. 

" This place gets too weird. "

" Indeed."

**-------------------------**

Sydney was not having a good time but he could at least delight in the fact that Livia was having a worse one. The croquet course was more than big enough to allow the ten serious players to form a single game if you didn't take the size of the various egos into account. Lynn and Lon weren't playing by the convenient excuse that they had forgotten their mallets, although frankly the mage wondered how they would've played since they would have had to leave the thick vegetation to come onto the green. Mole had been promptly disqualified by trying to "burrow" under the carefully manicured lawn and then proceeding to eat his ball. 

// I wonder if /I/ could get away with that... but her ball looks to be solid gold or some such nonsense... besides I /really/ want to beat the snot out of her... //

He kept his polite smile firmly in place as she tapped her ball through two wickets in a row with a smirk. Livia was the only player ahead of him on the course but seemed to take deliberate delight in only moving forward just enough to keep ahead, but not out distance him completely. Her golden ball chimed melodically as it came to rest directly in front of the next gate as she finished her turn. She had been deliberately doing just that for the last eight wickets. Livia smiled sweetly. Sydney resisted the urge to grind his teeth.

" It seems we get to wait until the turn comes back to you again... " She adjusted a perfect golden ringlet with the flick of a finger.

" So it seems... "

" We never talk any more, Sydney... you really must come visit me more often. "

" I've been a little busy, Livia... "

" /Grandmother/, Sydney... show some respect. " She was too busy watching Titus fumble his turn to see the cultist roll his eyes. " But you're busy? Really? Whatever do you do? Nothing important surely... You're far too young for much responsibility... But Chang tells me that you and the Rood Bearer had recently consolidated your realms... I found the news rather unbelievable... "

Across the small field he caught Ashley's eye and made an eloquent face. The knight kept his expression blank, but there was a definite twinkle in their brown depths. " Unbelievable? Why is that, I wonder... " 

Müllencamp gave a tremendous swing -causing a massive divot- and her ball slowly rolled forward two feet before pausing, and continuing at a course ninety degrees from before. It rolled through the gate. She bowed as the Quartet applauded appreciatively. 

" I just thought it strange... Now that he is no longer receiving instruction for you, I would have thought he would've grown more independent... not less. I wonder that he doesn't tire of your company... you can be... tedious at times, Sydney. " She smiled benevolently at the younger man.

" We seem to get along quite well, but thank you for your concern. " Visions of throttling the gauzy-gowned woman danced in the back of his head. Ashley took his turn, not really trying to advance his position; Chang did likewise. 

She turned her eyes back to the Riskbreaker, obviously admiring the sculpted muscles hinted at through his silk shirt. " A man of his /abilities/ deserves to be... treated with /care/... Maybe I should stop by some time an see if there is anything he needs... " When the knight looked over, she gave a little wave. Sydney rolled his eyes again.

" I assure you, /Grandmother/, we are both perfectly satisfied with arrangements as they are now... and will likely remain so for some time... Your interference is both unnecessary and undesirable... "

" But Sydney, as pretty as you are, you can't possibly fulfill /all/ his needs... a man like that... he shouldn't have to content himself with mere school-fellow companionship... Yes, I really must invite him over... for his own /good/... " Her voice turned musing as she pondered the problem, completely oblivious to the way her young relative's hands had developed an almost white-knuckled grip on his mallet.

// Syd, why don't you just tell her that I had you twice on the kitchen table yesterday and have done with the conversation if she bothers you that much? You're wound so tight that 'tis giving /me/ a headache... //

The aristocratic woman eyed her companion in concern as he suddenly doubled over in a strange fit of coughing. It took him several seconds to get his breath back and he circumspectly blotted his eyes as he waved off her worried suggestions that he get a drink.

// Don't /do/ that! I almost laughed in her face! //

// Would you like /me/ to tell her? I will... //

// No! I promised Chang that I wouldn't antagonize her today... although if she says one more thing about your /needs/... so help me god... //

// As you like... But it /would/ shut her up... // The thought faded with gentle good humor as the knight once more entered conversation with the short Asian. 

Sydney took another calming breath before realizing that it was his turn. Assessing the situation of the gates, his smile became beatific.

// /Finally/... I've got you... pride before the fall, Livia... // 

" As I was about to say... before I... umm... inhaled some pollen... was that so far Ashley has had no complaints about anything /lacking/ in our relationship, for either the business or the intimate elements... but I'll be certain to inform him of your offer... should he ever change his mind... " He carefully angled his first shot through the wicket and moved to line up the second.

" How could you possible compare what /you/... /do/... to the passion that a woman can incite in a man?... I'm certain he is somehow coerced into maintaining what is obviously an unsatisfactory arrangement... "

// 'Coerced'?! Oh that tears it ... // Sydney calmly took the next shot, deliberately driving his ball through the wicket and solidly impacting with Livia's. 

// Ashley, tell Chang I'm sorry... but I really have to hurt Livia /right now/...The truce is off, he has my permission to take a shot at Titus whenever he pleases... //

// Sydney? //

Livia's eyes became suddenly panicked as she watched the mage place the balls side-by-side with a smirk. " 'What I /do/'...? " He carefully measured the distance to the nearest fountain with a calculating eye.

" Don't you /dare/ grandchild... "

Sydney ignored her protest, his voice taking on a sadistic tone, " ... I believe the word you're looking for is /sodomy/, Grandmother... Or perhaps /fucking/... Which /yes/, we do partake of... and /yes/ is immensely satisfying for /both/ of us. In addition to which there is the painfully simple fact that unlike /you/, I love him for considerably more that what is in his pants! " With a sharp swing from his stick, the golden ball executed a perfect arc and landed with a splash in the bubbling pool. " Now... Why don't you go away. I have nothing further to say to you today. " The cultist chipped his ball through the next wicket and took his last shot, leaving him with only one gate before the pole that marked the final point in the game.

Livia, left with no alternative but to swallow her pride and retrieve her ball, shut her gaping mouth with an audible snap and stalked off.

**-------------------------**

Ashley was certain that the dragon-form or not, Chang was about to start breathing fire. Their original, unspoken, plan was to deliberately lag behind the other players so as to not have to put up with any additional insanity. The knight felt a little bad at first in leaving Sydney several gates ahead with only his problematic relative for company, but he had no intention of trying to navigate his ball through the congestion of Müllencamp and the Quartet's gates in order to catch the two distant blondes. He was certain that his blunt comments would not help matters anyway. The mage could take care of himself, but who was going to take care of Titus? Needless to say the failing of their particular strategy made itself known as they realized what an abominable player the Roman was. No matter how bad Ashley and Chang endeavored to be, the other man simply never pulled ahead. For the Mongolian, it was infuriating.

" Just /hit/ the ball, /Citizen/... No! not /that/ way! " The small man began to chew the end of his mustache once more in irritation. The legionnaire glowered menacingly at the other two men and went to stand next to his ball.

" This game is too girly for me, now /dueling/... That's /my/ idea of good entertainment... This nonsense with balls and sticks and rules and such... no wonder Sydney is good at it, and those three Grecian pansies... put them all in dresses I say... then you won't tell the difference between them and the women... I'm actually /surprised/ at /you/ Dragon-Cur, you've already got the dress, but you seem to play as badly as the Bearer and I do... maybe there's hope for you yet... " Having spoken his peace, Titus, waved for a fresh glass of wine from the ever attentive waddling steward.

Ashley and Chang exchanged a long look, the situation was growing intolerable. The robed man casually knocked his ball off course and into the Roman's while the man's attention was turned. Ashley smiled. Chang smiled. Titus' ball went soaring into the bush currently inhabited by Lynn and Lon, a moment later a muffled munching could be heard. The legionnaire swore a fierce oath and stalked off to attack the bushed with his mallet. The knight took his turn and deliberately bounced his ball off the side of the wooden gate. It was really far more challenging to get it to bounce of the narrow band of wood.

" Now that /that's/ taken care of... what were we talking about again? " Chang looked cautiously around, and seeing no one paying any attention, he rolled his ball closer with his foot. 

" I believe you were going to tell me exactly how the modernization of projectile weaponry will bring about the end of "civilized warfare" as we know it... pray, continue. "

" Ah, so I was... " Some gates ahead of them, Müllencamp's ball tapped against Kia's and proceeded to devoured it whole. The priestess, long aquatinted with the goddess' whimsical humor, simply shrugged and smiled. Her fellow priests hesitated a moment before resuming their clapping as usual. If Müllencamp was happy, /they/ were happy. 

Sydney was happy. He lazily bounced his ball off the final pole, signifying victory, and then tossed it under the table for Mole. The goddess waved in congratulation and continued to play as he wandered over to the fountain to see how his grandmother faired in retrieving her ball. She was standing in the pool, scanning the depths grumpily only to look up at his approach. Her fake politeness, like his, was no longer in effect.

" You are a monster, Sydney Barbadora... you know that right? A miserable, scrawny, effeminate excuse for a fop who doesn't know shit about shit, but /thinks/ that he does. You'll never amount to anything at all, you're a disappointment just like your Fa... " The cultist cut her off with a gentle tap from his mallet. Frozen, she stood half soaked in the fountain, mouth agape and hand pointing at where Sydney had been standing. He calmly fished her ball out of the fountain and balanced it on top her pointed finger, tapping it as well so that it would stay in place. She could do nothing but glare as he stepped back to artistically assess his work before bowing slightly and wandering off to get another glass of punch. The sound of laughter came from under the table.

**-------------------------**

" What the Devil's the matter with Livia? " Chang had long since given up any pretext of being interested in the rapidly depopulating game in order to stare curiously at the 'posed' woman.

" Sydney, if I had to guess... I have to admit... she looks good... it really expresses her natural personality... " Ashley used his mage-sight and watched a moment as the woman slowly began to pick at the complex bindings on the enchantment.

" If she can get out of that without help... I'll be impressed... " Chang dissolved his giant mallet with a look and kicked his wooden ball to join Sydney's under the long table. " Right then, I'm leaving... I think I've had about all the /fun/ I can handle from /this/ crowd... Do you still want to practice next week? "

" Umm... Yes, why not... if you're available... " The shorter man followed the Riskbreaker's gaze over to where Sydney was watching the still-shouting soldier attacking a giggling hedge. The hedge appeared to be winning. The blonde smacked the back of the helmeted-head with his mallet. Titus, now human-statuary, was rapidly swamped with various garlands of flowers from the twins in the bush. Chang blinked in surprise and then laughed long and loud before dissolving in a shimmering light.

The mage stalked over and handed Ashley a glass of punch. 

"Well, /our/ work here is done... what do you think, home?"

"/Home/." Sydney smirked at the knight's empathetic agreement. Tossing a jaunty salute to his goddess, he linked arms with the taller man and they strolled out of the building.

"I still don't believe you wanted me to tell Livia that you /had/ me on the kitchen table... That was such a..."

"...Cruel thing to say?"

"I was /going/ to say, 'Such a lie.'... You've /never/ had me on the kitchen table." The blonde smirked.

"I wasn't aware it was something that needed to be addressed... It probably wouldn't be very comfortable. Maybe if we piled some bedding on top..."

"Sometimes you're so practical it makes me sick."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Not really, no... So you still want to?"

"On the table? Hmmm to be honest, I'd prefer the bed. Fewer splinters."

Ashley finally cracked a smile and scooped the blonde up, carrying him home.

**-------------------------**

In the courtyard, Müllencamp, Lynn, Lon and Mole started playing Duck-Duck-Goose amidst the planters while the Quartet began to clean up. Livia's statue was hoisted out of the fountain by an amused Ryo who carefully placed her in a wheelbarrow to be taken home. Titus, buried in a mound of flora, was mistaken for a plant and went undiscovered for several hours.

**-------------------------**

**-------------------------**

Wow... this was pointless... : ) Can you believe I wrote this whole chapter for no other point than to introduce Chang? Ah well I love PWP omake style pieces... but I wonder if this is funny for other people too... And I wonder if Sydney is strictly /in character/ for the whole thing... but he does have a mean streak running under all that urbanity after all, and Livia really is an annoying creature... originally I was going to have Ashley thwack her one... but I liked the idea of human-statuary better... So you've now met "the neighbors" originally I was going to write a whole multi-part story about this stuff but I realized it would just be silly... so I wrote this instead. I love Müllencamp... even when she cheats. Righty-o!

big thanks to.... oh, Disney's Mary Poppins for the bloody penguins (I love those damn things). 'Wizard of Oz' for inventing the general concept of 'flying monkey' an idea that just never gets old for me... And 'Alice in Wonderland' for the idea of a freaky croquet match from Hell... This is one of the few games I know of that might have existed in the Renaissance so Croquet it is :) besides... I /like/ Croquet... it's a vicious mean spirited game. : ) 

See ya,

Lunar.

[http://www.roodinverse.homestead.com][1]

   [1]: http://www.roodinverse.homestead.com/



	3. The Fledgling

Fledgling

**The Fledgling:** (a VS side story, pre-'Looking' )

notes: //...// - thoughts; //~...~// Syndey speaking as a ghost; "..." Kildean

warnings: shonen-ai (as usual), language, and /yes/ Sydney is a jealous, short-fused jerk sometimes.

**------------------------------**

Rain was falling by the buckets, turning the paved streets into miniature rivers. The few scurrying merchants and travelers out in the wretched autumn weather clutched their oil-skins and tarpaulins close to their bodies as they slogged through the deluge. The lower slums would undoubtedly be flooded by morning, but here in the wealthier guild districts, the threat wasn't as severe. Among the few scuttling shapes of craftsmen ducking into their Halls and shops, a solitary figure moved with confidence, seemingly unconcerned with the torrent. The traveler abstained from the customary oiled cloak in favor of a wide-brimmed hat and curiously water-resistant black leather coat of a style not usually found within the cultured neighborhood. The coat, like its owner, was an eccentricity, just another novelty to be found in a city of novelties. Some of the hurrying men paused to wave and receive placid greeting; others merely muttered curses at the artisan's shadowy form. 

Ashley smirked at the small cadre of Silversmiths who were forming the ward against the evil eye as he passed their soggy storefront. Their quarrel with him was in truth more founded in finance than religion, and he found their pretended piety amusing. The sudden turn in the weather couldn't be helping their already-slimming profit margins. His small group of craftsmen had been making serious inroads into the Florentine market since their arrival the year before. The latest in a series of seedling shops, the business was already showing signs of being very profitable. The promise of quality weapons at reasonable prices was something that even Florence's affluent households found generally irresistible. The knight-turned-merchant snorted at the thought.

// Just because we aren't asking twenty times the value, they think we're giving them the deal of a century. When will people learn... 'Tis been fifty years, and nothing's changed. A new idea here, a new invention there, but /people/... they remain the same--show them a three-legged horse and promise them it'll run faster without the added weight, and they'll pay whatever price you name. I almost feel bad for these guilds... how many years have they been doing as they please? And then we come along with our 'new' promises, and some nice solid German innovation, and set their world on its ear... no wonder they'd like to have me excommunicated... //

He turned down first one alley and then another, boots ankle-deep in the runoff. The dark man worked his way downward, away from the peaceful Hill districts, following the draining water down into the seedier and now waterlogged portion of the prosperous city. Weather or no, he had appointments to keep, and he had no intention of being late.

**------------------------------**

The dingy tavern was full of its customary and not necessarily appealing smells, but was pleasantly warm and dry, and filled to capacity. Every laborer who could was seeking shelter out of the rain and warming themselves with the summer's wines. Able to easily see over the heads of most of the swarthy city folk, Ashley caught the barkeep's eye and received a hopeless shrug in response. If his friends were waiting somewhere in the cheerful mob, the man hadn't seen them. Using his mass to his benefit, the knight slowly pushed his way toward his customary corner. The area grew dimmer and slightly less crowded as he moved further from the hearth and bar, the booths here full of shadowy shapes and murmured conversations. There was almost an ironclad guarantee that the majority of them were illegal on one way or another. 

// Whoever said crime doesn't pay... The Church may think that this place is firmly in their sway... but then most of those people would never think to come down /here/... see how the majority live... not that I'd exchange the company of these 'honest workmen' for a Curate any day. Their information may be unofficial, but it's a damn sight better than any other I can get my hands on... and then of course there are the even /more/ unofficial regulars... The Cardinal would eat his frock if he knew a place like this was doing booming business. //

Ashley had originally selected this establishment because of its reputation of accepting 'all kinds of friendly folk.' He had not been disappointed. The tavern boasted not one main room, but two, side by side. The first was a traditional-looking affair opening directly onto the street that he had come in from; the /other/ room possessed a variety of doors, the largest of which led to an entrance to the catacombs below the city. A curious place, with a curious crowd. A waitress, blue from ringlet-ed head to three-toed foot, tossed him a jaunty wink as she pushed past him, balancing a tray of flagons. A second bar lined the near wall, a twin to the previous one. This time the barkeep was of more help, pointing out a group of three at a table near the fire. Ashley recognized the curling horns of his current associate and, shedding his still-dripping hat, moved to join the party. He arrived just in time for a lull in the conversation.

"No fair! You look barely half-drowned, whereas I was nearly swept away twice in these bloody tunnels. I'm telling you, human cities have no concept of proper drainage...I could've been /killed/!"

"Ah, Cavo, I don't think those tunnels were ever meant to be used as a standard trade route." The dark man nodded greeting to the other two figures lounging at the table. The trio had obviously experienced the brunt of the weather; their damp clothing was far from its usual stylish array and was stained in places with mud. 

"Well then, the Church ought to realize what an inconvenience it is for businessmen like me to be forced to use them!" The urbane demon ran a hand through his damp hair, settling it more artistically around his small horns. A snort of amusement came from the mule-headed man sitting next to him. "I mean /really/... first they say we can't come in through the gates... now they try to flood out the alternatives... what's left? Climbing the wall like an insect?! I think not!"

"Perrrrrhaps, frrrriend-Cavoclarrrrievan-Rrrro, they do not intend forrrr us to come in at all... The human goverrrrnments have made it /quite/ clearrrr that they do not want us herrre." May's purring voice was laced with gentle sarcasm, her matted fur making her look more like a recently washed puppy than the wily huntress Ashley knew her to be. He nodded in agreement and, flagging the barmaid to refill the tankards, produced a small leather purse from a deep pocket.

"A little something to ease your troubles then, Master Clavo... now do tell me, who is this companion of yours? Lovely May I know well, but this one's a stranger to me..." The four companions settled down to more serious business.

Clavo's smile revealed a number of gold-capped teeth. "Why Ashley, by the time this young fellow's spoken his piece, he'll be your new best friend! /This/ is the one I was telling you about! Ashley, please meet Murue, from Rome. Mu, this is the man who will be just /aching/ to know what you've got in that slow little head of yours..." The aquiline man gingerly offered a mammoth hand, and the Riskbreaker blinked in recognition.

"Troll? At least half-blooded, yes?" He studied the hesitant man curiously.

"....Yes. Ummm.... on my mother's side... and my father was full-blooded. There are a number of us in Rome-below. We aren't too popular among the pure humans, but some of us can 'pass' so we keep informed of their goings-on..." Mu was obviously uncertain of his welcome, nervously checking the cheerful room at every outburst. The knight gave him an encouraging smile while May nodded for him to continue. "Right... Clavo said you were gathering information about people doing strange stuff in the under-city... Well... We live there after all, and lately there have been more human-sightings than usual..."

Ashley felt the beer slowly go sour in his stomach as he listened to the new happenings in the holy city, but pushed the thoughts aside and tucked the information away for future reference. Paying his newest observer handsomely, he bid the nervous youth good-night and spent the next several hours catching up on the month's 'world events.' 

**------------------------------**

//~ Well...all that's missing is the Ark. Ashley, I command you to build a barge and fill it with two of every animal... On second thought, make it more than that for the edible ones... you'll probably get hungry after a week... ~//

"Are you quite done?" Ashley rolled his eyes at the parody as the ghost chuckled. "It's a storm, to be sure... but I'd hardly call it a disaster of Biblical proportions... Were you listening in earlier? I didn't sense you, but that doesn't mean much."

//~ Oh, crap. You met with Clavo /already/? Damn it, you should've called me, I could've used the diversion... I was hip deep in Müllencamp's moat, trying to convince the sea monster to relocate. /Why/ she can't do these things herself is beyond me... I think she lets them make themselves at home deliberately to spite me. ~// The mage trailed off with a grimace. The knight concealed his grin with the high collar of his coat. 

//~ So, what did I miss? More war, pestilence, plague, and famine? ~//

"Sorry about that, I must have gotten caught up with everything happening and forgot to remind you. 'Tis been a bothersome week. As for the world at large...? Just about... It looks like the German states are about to 'restructure' again. May's putting her money on the current reformer. She thinks he'll actually manage a unification--one way or another." Ashley tilted his head slightly to allow the water building up on the brim to sluice off. 

//~ Gods, five days of rain... We haven't seen a storm like this since the monsoons at the temple. Odd weather for Italy... /Unification/, you say? They'll be paying for every state that joins with a river of blood. The Dark will grow fat and lazy at this rate... ~// 

The two men contemplated the truth of the statement in grim silence as the Riskbreaker walked the empty streets back to the Guild District. The clouds muted the predawn light, leaving the sky a leaden gray. Nobody in their right mind was on the streets at this cold hour; even Ashley was looking forward to his small Hall and his bed. The knight was surprised, therefore, when the Dark whispered in interest at an unremarkable sodden pile of rags lying in an alleyway. Looking closer, he hissed in sympathy for the gaunt, pale corpse of some unfortunate street child.

"Dear god, what kind of world is this where a child is so callously tossed to the gutters." He stopped and stared sadly at the frail, partially submerged form.

Sydney made an eloquent face. //~ The same world that tossed me to the proverbial wolves, Ashley. The same one that stole your life... This is nothing new, leave it be. There's nothing you can do for him. ~// As if to contradict the ghost's soft words, the thin limbs suddenly shuddered a little, and the body emitted a faint groan of pain. The boy was still alive. The cultist stared in shock. //~ That's.... that's not possible... He /can't/ be alive.... he was dead a second ago! ~//

The Riskbreaker was already in action, moving to the youth's side and helping him sit up, giving what shelter he could from the pounding rain. "I don't know anything about that, Sydney, but he needs help. I'm going to take him back to the shop." The beggar's eyes were glassy as he was pulled to his feet, and the boy leaned heavily against Ashley's support. Gradually some semblance of sense returned to his childish features.

"W-w-who...?" Large blue eyes stared up from amidst the messy curls matted to his head. "P-p-please... I'm so cold..." The knight nodded in concern and started guiding the foundling down the street. He glanced over his shoulder to see that his mage was not following. Sydney was staring at the half-drowned youth, his face fixed and cold.

// What is it, Sydney? I don't have time for your prissiness right now, the child could go into shock at any minute. We need to get him inside!// The youth, sensing Ashley's hesitation, looked up in worry. 

//~ That's no /child/. Leave him, Ashley, this one's not for you. There's no helping his kind. ~// The Riskbreaker halted completely at the coldly precise tone and stared in surprise at the ghost. The boy followed his gaze but, seeing nothing, began to get agitated.

"Please, sir... I'm /cold/." Ashley stared down at the innocent face, trying to see what it was that the cultist had seen.

//~ Yes, I /bet/ you are... Leave him, Riskbreaker, he's /dangerous/. ~//

"Dangerous...?" The dark man wondered aloud, still watching the waif. "How can that be? He's nothing but skin and bone..." He turned to glare at his phantom lover. "Explain."

//~ Look out! ~//

The Riskbreaker's honed reflexes responded to the threat before his mind fully grasped what was happening; he felt the small form in front of him suddenly tense and lunge at his exposed throat, and unerringly backpedaled and swatted the boy across the face, sending him staggering into the wall. Ashley dabbed at his neck in surprise. The two healing scratches testified to the youth's speed, but as he watched the rain wash the traces of blood from his fingers, his mind refused to grasp the meaning of what had just happened.

"What the Hell was /that/ all about?!" The cultist, now inspecting the limp form, looked up and shot him the glare he reserved for the times his partner was being an idiot. //~ The rain must be addling your wits! This thing just tried to kill you! ~//

" 'Tis just a scratch, whelp. Nothing to get excited about..." The tall man bent down to the unconscious figure, tilting the thin face into the light. As he finally got a closer look at the street-child, Ashley reached several immediate realizations. First, the child was no child at all, his age stood far closer to three and twenty than to any more tender time. The glamour, now fading, had been simple if remarkably effective, making the man appear younger, smaller and generally more pathetic than he already was. It was almost as if he had /wanted/ to be seen as a victim, someone who would inspire pity. Ashley watched as his chosen calmly skinned the upper lip away from the teeth to reveal disproportionately long canines. The knight felt a shiver of disgust; the 'boy' was a vampire. He traced out the past several minutes' events in his mind, realizing how he had almost walked into a very tidy trap. The mage, always one step ahead of him, was already scanning the surrounding area with a critical eye. He answered the unspoken question.

//~ He seems to have been working alone. I can't sense anything bigger than a rat nearby. ~// The ghost returned his guarded stare to their captive. The creature was no longer childlike, but it was certainly not much better off on any account. Once-fine clothing was liberally coated with mud and the questionable contents of the alley. With the glamour gone, Sydney could easily see the vampire's unique duality. While not 'alive' it yet 'lived,' although he had his doubts about its potential life span. The man was obviously new to this particular lifestyle, a fledgling. Without the help of a stronger vampire, or someone else, the man would be easy pickings for any of the less savory beings inhabiting the city's sewers. 

"I think I hurt him..." The dark man's concerned reverie broke into Sydney's train of thought with a vengeance.

// No...no...don't /even/ say it. Ashley, I'm going to kill you. //

The Riskbreaker, oblivious to the glowering of his friend, moved to pick up the waterlogged body. "Poor fellow, he looks rather like he could use a hand." The mage sighed in exasperation.

//~ Don't you dare! /Vampire/, Ashley! It /won't/ be grateful! More likely 'twill just eat one of the Apprentices! Look at it, 'tis three-quarters starved, practically feral! Best to leave it here, he'll make someone a fine meal. ~//

"Sydney!" Ashley's voice was reproachful as he bundled up his find. " Look at him. Whatever he can toss out, I think I can handle. Besides, I don't think he meant any real harm... As you say, he was merely hungry."

//~ It's neither a /waif/, nor a /puppy/! This is going to lead to nothing but trouble... Ashley?! Are you even listening?! ~// The tall man had already continued down the street, leaving the mage ranting to himself. Stamping a foot in irritation, the mage slinked after his partner, muttering. //~ 'Tis not like you could ever trust it... they aren't generally known to befriend their food, when they even still have the wits to pretend to be human... ~//

"Hush, Syd. I know. I'll be careful." The Riskbreaker couldn't explain the sense of obligation he felt towards the crumpled form in his arms, but he was also taking no chances. The smaller man would have to be damn fast to attempt another attack, and once they were back to his home, there were a variety of places that could be made into a temporary cell should it be necessary.

// Not a puppy... He's right, you know, you're about to take in a person who looks at you in much the same way you look at sirloin steak... But I couldn't just /leave him/... He needs help. And he doesn't seem to be feral... just sort of /pathetic/, really... a lost child. //

He snorted at the pretentiousness of the thought. The vampire had already proven capable of deception and cunning; it was not 'child-like' by any measure he used. // Still... I have a feeling there's more to it than this. Besides, the Dark seems to like him. We shall see where this leads, provided I can keep Sydney from killing him in his sleep... //

Ashley sighed in relief as he finally reached his current home. The wooden doors to the shop were tightly closed to the weather, but freeing a hand and knocking on the smaller side-door brought an immediate response. He felt warmth and light flood over his chilled body as one of the apprentices held the door open, mouth gaping in awe at his soaked clothing and ragged burden.

"Stop catching flies, Amory, and close the damn door." Ashley set his new guest down by the large fireplace, noting that the rest of the craftsmen had already apparently turned in for the night. He smiled at the nervously waiting boy, a silent apology for his previous gruffness. "And get to bed, you've been waiting a fearfully long time... I'll tell your father to let you sleep in a bit tomorrow." The boy hesitated a moment longer, staring curiously at the man curled on the hearth. "Go to bed, Amory." Ashley sighed in amusement and slowly unbuckled his boots.

"Yes sir." The tired boy gave the fireplace one last curious glance before climbing the staircase leading to the living quarters. The Riskbreaker continued to slowly work at his wet clothing, grimly wondering if he dared to take a nap. The vampire, however, was still unmoving, seemingly oblivious to the world.

"...Sydney... "

//~ /You/ brought it home. /You/ take care of it. // The blonde was pointedly ignoring the form on the floor, idly wandering the large workroom and examining the current projects.

"Don't be catty, I just need to know what to expect. Surely you know something about vampires. My only knowledge of them involves how to kill them..."

//~ Excellent, then you've answered your own question! Off you go then.... stake it and your problem will be solved.~// Ashley grimly rubbed his forehead, but it was too late. The headache was firmly entrenched.

"Can we please just assume for the moment that I'm /not/ going to kill him and be done with this argument? All I want to know is what to /do/ with him. Do I tuck him into bed? Do I find him a casket? Do I run out and find him something to eat before he goes after one of the girls?" The dark man stared mournfully out the window as the rain continued its onslaught. 

// Do you dump him back on the street and let the daylight take care of him...? // Sydney choked off the thought; the argument was pointless. 

//~ Well. It /is/ officially daybreak. I think you have a little time... at least eight hours of it, I suppose. This one's still quite young, he'll sleep the day out. ~// The ghost studied the torpid form thoughtfully. //~ Just keep him out of the sun, not that /that/ will be a problem today... and I suggest you find /something/ for him to eat before he wakes up tonight. I doubt the wet clothes will do him any harm. 'Tis not as though he can fall ill. ~//

"We'll put him in the store room across from my room then. There are no windows so he'll be fine. The warm couldn't hurt either..." He worked some of the kinks out of his back. "I for one could use a change of clothes... and a few hours' rest. 'Tis been a fulsome sort of day." The mage nodded in acceptance.

It was a simple enough task to wrap the slender form in some spare bedding and lock it in the small room to sleep undisturbed. The tall man then staggered to his bed and, leaving his remaining clothes in a wet heap, crawled into the welcoming quilts.

// And with any luck, Sydney will be a saint and leave off arguing for a few hours... //

**------------------------------**

Ashley allowed himself the idle pleasure of a half-doze, well satisfied with life as he lay in the warm tangle of limbs and blankets. Sydney's head was tucked in its customary position under his chin, the wiry arms around his chest. The dark man gently caressed the smooth skin in a lazy pattern, provoking an occasional happy noise from the blonde. No matter how many places he traveled to, or what people he met, /this/ would always be home.

// A bizarre sort of 'home' to be sure, but then it could be said that I'm a bizarre sort of man now... //

He listened to the surf for a while longer before softly breaking the silence. "...Sydney...?" The body in his arms surrendered any pretense of sleep to languidly plant kisses along his shoulder and neck.

"Hmmm? Feeling better now?" The mage pulled himself up enough to smirk down on his lover.

"Quite, but I should go. The others will wonder if I don't come down for breakfast, and then I should probably pay a visit to the butcher..." 

"Butcher? Whatever fo- Oh, the /blood/. /Right/. Yes, you'll have to go over before they throw it away, won't you... damn."

Ashley smiled up at the blonde's almost-pout. "Indeed. I have no issues with providing shelter to our new guest, but I'm hardly about to open a vein for him..."

"Good, 'twould probably be a bad idea on a number of levels. Damn, but I was just getting comfortable... You've been neglecting me lately, you know..."

"I know, but I promised Morgenthau to see this store off to a good beginning, and that first glut of work was incredible. I'm not the only one working around the clock lately... Now that things have settled down a bit... well... I'll move on... then we'll find some way for me to apologize for my recent insomnia... hmmm?" The cultist's fake scowl faded into a grin as he wordlessly showed his approval of the plan. For a moment Ashley was tempted to ignore his schedule and start 'apologizing' /now/. It was not to be, however, and he managed to capture the delicate hands before they completely removed his ability to reason. "I have to go..." Sydney merely rolled his eyes and made to pull away. He was caught, however, and pulled into one last fierce kiss. When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in the center of his bed, flushed and panting. He punched a pillow in irritation.

"Jerk." 

**------------------------------**

The room he awoke to was pitch black and more than a little stuffy. His enhanced vision could make out the shape of the cluttered shelves and the outline of the door, but neither provided him a clue as to where he was, or how he had come to be there. Sitting up, he moaned in pain and gingerly touched first the massive bruise on his face, then the lump on the back of his head. The previous night's failed hunt came back to him with a lurch.

// Oh God. That drunk! I was so sure he would be easy. Talking to himself like that... he must have been at least 'three sheets to the wind'... But then...aside from that, was he /really/ drunk? It... I remember there was someone /else/ there, too... I think... God, but my head hurts. If I didn't even have the energy to heal myself while sleeping, there's no way I'm going to batter that door down...// He choked back his sudden irrational fear at being imprisoned. There was no telling /who/ had found him lying unconscious in the alleyway. He was faintly grateful that he had been protected from the sun, but had no expectations that it was done out of kindness. There were many worse places for a person to fall to than the streets. // Way to screw up this time, Vincent... // He shook his head in refusal. // I don't want to die! I don't care /who/ or /what/ comes through that door, I'm killing them and getting out of here... I'm /so/ hungry... I'd take a rat even... /Anything/... // He spared a perplexed thought for the blanket as he pushed it away and crouched silently in the corner. There was little to do but wait. It didn't take long.

For a moment, the vampire thought he was hallucinating. He had been very carefully watching the door, ready to spring at the first sign of it opening, when suddenly he found he was no longer alone. Leaning with his back against the still-closed door was a rather disgruntled-looking young man.

//~ Hello. ~//

The tattered man stared in disbelief. The figure before him /seemed/ solid enough, but there were a number of things out of place, and they were setting off a number of warnings in his head. He tried to consider the puzzle logically, firmly telling his growling stomach to piss off.

"Ummm... How do you do?" The slouching figure raised a curious eyebrow. He was also softly glowing. Vincent stared curiously at the way the light seemed unable to illuminate the rest of the room.

//~ /I/ do very well, all things considered. You, on the other hand... Well, /you/... are a conundrum. ~// 

The vampire's entire body sang with need; he was /hungry/. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to wait. Something wasn't right, ordinary people didn't glow. His baser side idly wondered if the glow was contagious. He suppressed the urge to giggle at the image of watching the glowing blood flowing under his skin. "Please... you have to let me out. I have to eat..." With luck, he could avoid finding out if this glowing mage was edible and find something less unusual to feed upon. 

//~ And that is precisely the reason we locked you /in/. A choice which, I might add, had the additional side-effect of saving your life. I for one was all for tossing you to the leeches... ~//

Vincent's stomach twisted again and he felt himself slipping. "So you're not going to let me out?" He couldn't keep his voice from cracking.

//~ Perhaps. ~// 

Something inside him snapped and, almost without thinking, he lunged for the smirking man. Hunger driving his speed and strength to their limits, he reached out, positive that the kill would be easy. Somehow he ended up smacking into the door, hard. Shaking the stars from his eyes he spun to see his prey now perched on a crate, still smirking. Ignoring the warnings that his more reasonable side was shrieking, he pounced again, this time with even less success. Vincent found himself hanging a moment in mid-air, but before he could adjust to the development the blonde man flicked a finger and he was slammed once more into the wall. The hard impact left him a little dazed, and he sat stupidly staring at the mage.

//~ Foolish boy, I don't know why we're bothering to help you. Still. If you give me your oath that you will not hunt any in this building, I'm supposed to offer you a measure of hospitality. ~//

The young vampire blinked again, attempting to digest the statement. "But, I have to eat... "

//~ You will be fed. ~// 

"Blood?"

//~ That was the general idea, yes. 'Tis almost fresh, you're in luck. ~// Sydney watched the younger man struggle for a moment with himself, eventually sagging further against the wall.

"Alright. I swear on my Maker, I'll not hunt here. I'm already starving, how much worse can it get...?" He looked hopelessly on his would-be meal. The man nodded warily.

//~ Very well then, I suppose we ought to let you out. ~// The vampire watched as the man calmly passed through the door, without opening it. 

// Later, think about it /later/. You're too hungry to be rational right now... // He slowly stood at the sound of the bolt being thrown back, and blinked owlishly at the well-lit corridor. His eyes immediately sought and found the blonde man, but it took a moment longer for recognition of the larger man to come.

// I never saw his face, last night. I knew he was large, but... I'm surprised he didn't knock my head clear off! He looks like Thor himself! I tried to eat /that/?! I must have been daft!// Vincent looked up at the larger man and found himself feeling faint. Surprisingly there was no sign of bitterness in the tall man's features, only a mild, almost friendly concern. //Wishful thinking, idiot...wishful thinking. Why would a human give a damn about you? Aren't you supposed to be a bane on their race... a traitor to the people who bore you? But no, I was born again wasn't I, my only loyalty now goes to Master Tupolev... who's probably back in Venice right now, wondering what happened to me... He wouldn't just /forget/ about me... would he? He would know that I was alive... //

"You look pretty hungry." The deep voice was only a murmur but startled the vampire nevertheless.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think I could consume a cow." 

Ashley smiled and led the way to his set of rooms. Vincent found himself escorted into a tidy workroom and seated at the small table. Outside the rain continued to fall, but was now of a more temperate nature. The knight followed his gaze. "Yes, you haven't missed much... 'Tis almost done, though; by tomorrow there's hope people will be able to start bailing out their homes." He set a large lidded jug on the table. "Here. I have no idea how to do this. Do you want a cup? A straw? A saucer?" He shrugged eloquently. The vampire stared in bafflement at the container, but his keen nose was quick to solve the mystery. In a blink he had loosened the clasps on the lid and, after a moment's thought, simply tilted the container until he could access the fluid within. He drank greedily. The Rood Bearer and mage stared in amazement at the younger man's antics before exchanging a long look. 

//~ That's... disgusting. ~// Sydney pointedly refused to watch the vampire eat, choosing to stare out the window. Ashley merely shrugged, wandering back to the storeroom to try and find some cleaner clothes for their guest. 

Eventually the large jar was set down with a satisfied 'thunk', and the mage turned around in time to catch the man discreetly wiping the few drips from his face. The vampire wavered for a moment, then fell onto his seat like a drunkard. He was full, and incredibly happy for the first time in days. Vincent rested his head on the table, feeling the strength ebb back into his weary limbs, the various injuries knitting themselves together at last. It felt wonderful. He gave a happy sigh.

//~ What a difference a 'meal' makes... Hmmm? ~// 

He pushed his dirty hair out of his eyes to look over at his still-wary chaperone. "You have no idea... /Thank you/. I owe you my life..."

//~ Not /me/. You can thank Ashley. /He/ was the one who decided that you should be brought here. I already told you what /I/ would've done... But then he can be such a sentimental fool sometimes... ~//

"Oh."

//~ Tell me, Vincent. What will you do now? ~//

The vampire pondered the question for a minute before sitting up in alarm. "How do you know my name?!" He looked around then down at his rags, half expecting to see his name somehow written on them. Sydney merely laughed.

//~ I already know a great deal about you, Vincent. 'Tis one of the reasons I am not /too/ angry with my Chosen's asinine desire to bring you home. You are a curious one... for a vampire. ~//

"Not to be rude... but who /are/ you? Why did you help me?" The young man felt hopelessly confused, but his sharpening wits focused on one thing long enough for him to realize it was important. "And why can't I smell you?!"

The cultist blinked in surprise. //~ What? ~//

"You have no smell! /Everything/ smells like /something/. Vampires always notice these things... Our noses are better, you see... But you... 'tis as if you're not even there!"

Sydney shook his head in dismay. //~ You really /are/ new at this, aren't you... Look at me. Look closely. ~// For a moment the younger man could detect nothing further out of the ordinary, but when he looked away a moment and looked back, it was almost as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. If he concentrated, he could see /through/ the smirking man. //~ Ah, and at last he sees... You can't smell me, little one, because I'm not /here/. I'm a /ghost/. ~// Vincent squeaked in dismay and quickly backpedaled, right into Ashley. 

"Now what! Sydney?"

//~ 'Tis not /my/ fault! ~// The mage threw up his hands in disbelief. //~ It seems our little fledgling is afraid of /ghosts/... ~//

The Riskbreaker blinked in surprise and took a look at the shaking young man. "He didn't notice until now?"

//~ Who knows, ask him yourself. I have things to do. You'll be by later? ~// 

"I'll try, something may come up. Don't wait up for me."

The blonde's form wavered and vanished with a shrug. The phantom had had enough foolishness for the evening and, certain that he would be forced to watch his partner spend the rest of the night chatting with the fledgling, he decided he'd rather be anywhere else.

// No...fine... Spend all your time babying an incompetent. I'm not jealous. // He caught himself gritting his teeth and forced his muscles to relax. // Bad enough that I have to compete with his /work/, but now there are pretty little fops throwing themselves at him too...// Sydney ignored the fact that the improbable event had not occurred yet, his imagination supplying more than he wanted to think about. // Dahhhh! I'm not jealous, I'm /not/. Ashley would never even think of /anything/ like that... would he?// The question stopped him cold. // Maybe his not coming here lately isn't about work.... maybe 'tis /me/... //

**------------------------------**

A bath and a change of clothes later, Vincent felt almost civilized again. He idly wished he could see how bad his hair was, but as mirrors were out of the question, he contented himself with patiently finger-combing it until it felt reasonably smooth once more. It had always been a curly mop; he had few expectations of it looking much worse than usual. Wandering back from the communal bathroom, he found his patron thoughtfully staring at a drafting board. The diagrams for some sort of new flintlock were carefully stacked and pinned to the wooden surface. The large man was making careful notes.

"Ummm, thanks for the clothes..." The vampire made a vaguely apologetic gesture. The older man just nodded and finished a page before looking up. Ashley blinked in acknowledgement of the now ordinary-looking man. No longer starved and muddy, the younger man resembled nothing more sinister than a lawyer, a clerk, or some sort of lesser nobleman. His unruly curls fell in loose ringlets around his face as he stared curiously.

The Riskbreaker returned the gaze for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the intense look. "You're quite welcome, 'twas no trouble." He turned back to his workbench and busied himself with putting away his pens. "So, how long have you been..."

"A vampire?" Vincent laughed softly and settled on the floor nearby. "Three months, six days. Pathetic, is it not?" He shook his head in amusement at the craftsman's dumbstruck expression.

"/Three months/?!"

"Well, every vampire has to start sometime... I may be bloody useless now, but I've been assured that this too will pass... should I survive long enough to grow strong." The lanky man stared critically at his hands. "I can't say I ever thought seriously about this... but given my general lack of success at being human, I really can't see how adapting to being /this/ will be any worse."

Ashley gave up any pretense of being interested in his work and stared at the younger man. The faint sound of the midnight chimes ringing floated in the window. "If you are truly so 'young'... how is it you were on the street? Were you unwanted? I thought your kind were more caring than /that/... Although the tales I have heard vary drastically..."

Vincent scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well... apparently there are several types of vampire, although personally I've only met the one so far... I was his broker, you see..."

"You were a /money lender/?" Ashley resisted the urge to start laughing.

"Do you mind...?" He shrugged in defeat at the older man's placating wave. "Yes, so /anyway/... I started as a clerk on Lord Tupolev's accounts some four years ago at a firm in Venice... and have been his chief clerk and financier for the past two... To be honest, I always thought his late hours to be a simple eccentricity. I never really knew about the whole vampire thing until rather more recently... He was always a most civilized man." He shrugged again. "Last year I fell ill, some ill humor of the brain that no one could find a cure for... After a while, it got to the point where I could no longer work, and with no family to take me in, I was ready to die a pauper's death. His lordship for some reason had taken the pains to find out my condition from my office, and came to visit me... While the offer was /surprising/... I can't say I was terrified by it. I didn't want to die, you see, and he kept complaining that his new assistants were mismanaging the books... so I agreed..." 

The dark man nodded in bemused understanding. "So you became part of his clan... But how did you end up in Florence? This is a goodly distance for those who cannot be caught in daylight."

Vincent nervously toyed with a curl. "We came on business. The travel was... tolerable; he keeps a number of human and demonic servants just for these situations... but something went wrong on the return journey... I was in my box, expecting to wake up in time to be in sight of home... except I wasn't... I was still here... That was about a week ago. Things rapidly went downhill from there." The man looked pointedly uncomfortable. "I wasn't carrying any real money... I didn't think I'd /need/ it. With no way to send a letter, he won't even know what happened. I kept hoping for the first few days that he'd notice... he'd send someone to look for me... I'm not really /good/ at this whole thing, you see. I've never hunted on my own... I'm a lousy thief... All I really know is my work..."

"Never been poor before, hmmm?"

"Nor hungry neither..." Vincent ruefully agreed. 

"Maybe your maker doesn't realize you were left behind... there may have been an accident..."

The vampire gave a depressed shrug. "Who knows."

"If you'd like, you can write him. It'll take a few days... but it's better than not knowing, right?"

"Why are you being so kind?" The man shifted uncomfortably. "I tried to kill you, and yet you still offer me hospitality... I don't understand. I'd be terrified of me."

"Do I look terrified?"

"No, you look like you could break me in half with one hand."

"Ah."

"Did you mean it? About sending my letter?"

"Of course."

"Can I borrow a pen?"

**------------------------------**

Sydney was silently fuming. It had been three days, and Ashley hadn't made so much as a momentary appearance. He gave up staring at the page in front of him. Every time he started reading, he just got distracted and lost his place. Resisting the urge to throw the leather-bound tome, he carefully placed the bookmark, and decided to take a walk. The rolling field provided no real comfort to his unsettled mood, and pacing on, he somehow he found himself at the border to Chang's realm.

// Why the hell not... it beats mooning around like Rapunzel in that bloody tower. And I have little else to do at present... // Frowning in concentration, the mage set about adjusting himself to the different surroundings. Cautiously testing the new wings, a smallish dragon leapt into the air, winging higher into the misty country. It had been a while since Sydney had flown for any length of time, but like swimming, it was something you just didn't forget. He angled toward the series of tall spires that marked the center of the world. Along a sunny ledge, a larger bronze form was sprawled, soaking up the warmth. The cultist smirked his draconian lips and shouted a loud greeting. Chang, startled awake, lost his balance and had to scramble not to fall off the ledge. 

'' Who the Hell...? Sydney?! "

" Afternoon, old man, I thought I'd swing by and say hello... "

The larger dragon shifted its bulk a little to make room for the new arrival. " You're always welcome, Cub... but I admit, I'm surprised. You haven't been here in years... "

" Well you know, I was just out for a walk... "

" You're bored, aren't you? "

Sydney bobbed his head sheepishly. " Perhaps... "

" Where's your ... "

" Busy. "

The mage found himself suddenly in the shade as the large head swung down to take a closer look. A scaly eyebrow curved in curiosity. " Ho ho! Do I sense a hint of trouble in 'paradise'? " The smile revealed a number of pointy teeth.

" Very funny. " The cultist primly tucked his tail around his legs and shifted into a more comfortable crouch. " He's just occupied at present... "

" And how long has this 'occupation' been going on? " The smaller golden dragon muttered something unintelligible. " What? "

" I said... 'something like five months'... but it's nothing. Everything's fine. "

" 'Everything's fine'. /Except/...? "

Sydney sniffed. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

" Out with it. You didn't come all the way here to whimper at me and not say the whole of it. "

The younger dragon flinched again. " ... Chang...? "

" Yes? " He suppressed the urge to sigh in exasperation.

" Do you think Ashley's bored with me? "

" Oh for the love of... "

**------------------------------**

The cultist's form wavered into existence in the bedroom, and cheerfully checking himself over, he passed through the door to check on his missing partner. He realized he had been acting foolishly and was determined to put it all behind him. Nodding decisively at the evening skyline, he headed for the door. The Riskbreaker had to be nearby.

// Nothing like being yelled at by an irate fire-breathing lizard to make you reassess the seriousness of your troubles... // Sydney smirked. // So Ashley's been busy lately. So what. He's never been anything but happy to see me. So he hasn't been sleeping for the past few days... that's nothing unheard of either. He can't during the day or his friends would be worried, and he can't at night or it would leave the vampire unsupervised. It makes perfect sense. There's absolutely nothing wrong. I'll walk through the door and say 'hello' and 'twill be fine..."

Sydney phased through the door into the smith's private workroom, and froze. Ashley was gently cupping the vampire's face, staring deeply into the teary eyes. The two men, standing close together, didn't notice the additional presence in the room. 

"There. Do you feel better?"

"Yes. /Thank you/. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't..." The smaller man bashfully wiped his eyes.

"Bah. 'Twas nothing, I can imagine how difficult it would be." Ashley gave a slight nod and moved to let go. The vampire however caught one of his hands and brought it to his face. "Vincent?" 

"Wait a moment..."

The ghost very quietly closed his gaping mouth, turned on his heel and vanished. Sydney was completely thrown. Standing in the spacious kitchen, he tried to sort out just what he had just seen, what he felt. The thoughts in his head seemed to skitter like dry leaves, tossing him first into disbelief then to hurt, despair, doubt, and at last into fury. Sydney smiled tightly, mocking his own stupidity.

// What, you thought it would just 'work out'? Idiot. Did you think someone like Ashley would remain satisfied with a half-relationship like this? It was doomed from the start! How could it last when he constantly has to choose between his entire life /there/ and you /here/? //

// But he said he ... //

// What, 'loved you'? And haven't we heard that before? People always say that, but it always means something else. You were a convenience, that's all, a pretty little benefit to distract him while he looked for something else... something /real/... //

// No. Ashley wouldn't lie to me. Would he? Could he? //

// What if he was trying to protect me from myself...? What if he is afraid to say that he doesn't want me out of some feeling of duty...? // 

Sydney had never been a terribly optimistic person, and even with the recent years of happiness, that part of his personality didn't stand a chance against a lifetime of cold reason and self-doubt. No matter how he turned the problem over in his mind, he could not escape the fact that the man he loved was holding someone else, was wiping away /their/ tears. Ashley hadn't even noticed his presence; or maybe he just didn't care. The mage bit his lip until he tasted blood. It only served to remind him of his problem. 

// By the Lady, I /swear/ I'll kill him. How /dare/ he... Who does he think he is, just waltzing in and flaunting his dubious charms! What is he! A nobody, an infant blood-drinker, second cousin to a ghoul. What does he have that I don't! Aside from the pretty face, the physical body... the immortality... the ability to share in his daily interests and activities... someone who would understand and accept his ties to the Dark unquestioningly and yet be gentle enough to never scold or reprimand... oh Hell. This is bad. // He vainly sought to recover his anger. Anger was good; it kept the tears at bay. 

// If Ashley had just /told/ me that something was wrong... we could've worked /something/ out... but no, he just goes on like everything's /fine/ and I /let him/...and I didn't say anything because I was an ass and I /trusted/ him... 'Twould serve him right if I did behead that little twit... But that wouldn't do. Then Ashley would be angry with me... I don't think I can cope with that... But /I'm/ angry at /him/ so I shouldn't care! Hurting him would be only fair, right? It would be satisfying after all he's put me through... // Sydney collapsed into a chair and glared at the fire; despite his bitter assertions, he already knew it wouldn't be satisfying at all. He stalked up to the bedroom, feeling ill, and filled the large bath with steaming water. Outside, the first distant rumbles of thunder heralded the coming rain. 

// This is what happens when you trust people. //

He gnawed on a knuckle in frustration.

**------------------------------**

" Ummm, Vincent? What the Hell are you doing?" Ashley stared, perplexed, as the vampire began to cautiously to sniff his palm and wrist. The young man's expression was equally baffled. 

"I... Ashley, has anyone ever told you that you smell /very/ odd?" The man frowned in concentration. "'Tis like nothing I've ever scented before..." He released the hand to wipe again at his still-watering eyes and gave the dark man a hard look. "You... you aren't human, are you..." 

"What?" 

"I may be new at this whole thing, but I know what humans smell like... and demons... and lycanthropes, and a number of other things, and I'm telling you, I've never smelled /anything/ like you..." He glared at Ashley's baffled shrug. "You're telling me that you're just a completely /ordinary/ man?"

"I never said that... but I've also never noticed anything remarkable about my smell before either... or had someone mention it."

The vampire frowned again. "'Tis like... smoke almost, and also like blood... and fire, and a dozen other things, many of which I have no names for, but they make my nose tingle as though I was inhaling spearmint... What /are/ you, sir?" He stared up in wonder.

The Riskbreaker grimaced. That was not a question he was certain even he understood the answer to, and he had been living it for over fifty years. "Let's just say that there are aspects of my life... that don't fit into the stereotypical expectations. " He cautiously looked the smaller man over. "Are you sure I got the last of the sawdust out of your eyes? They look pretty red..."

Vincent wiped his eyes again and blinked repeatedly before grimly nodding. "I'm fine. I think something just got scratched a bit, that's why I'm practically crying. 'Twill be repaired once I sleep. One of the few times that not having a reflection is bloody inconvenient. Before I'd have just used a mirror and taken care of it myself... but now... If you hadn't helped, I'd have been moaning about it for days."

"Well, next time don't offer to hold the wood when Renault starts sawing. Or at least keep your eyes closed..."

"I was just trying to be helpful..." The Riskbreaker sighed in amusement at the plaintive tone.

"Somehow, I don't think you were meant to be a craftsman." He rubbed his own eyes and settled back at his bench. He was beginning to feel a little groggy, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Vincent watched him curiously for a moment. "You don't have to do this, you know... keep me company... I'll be alright on my own."

" 'Tis no trouble."

Making a doubtful face, the younger man pressed his case. "How much sleep have you gotten lately?"

"I'm fine."

"How much?"

The older man shrugged. "Since you arrived? About three hours..."

"What?!" The vampire stared in shock. "That's impossible... 'tis been three days!"

" Call me special then... "

The blonde gave his host a critical look. "Go to sleep, Ashley, you /must/ be tired. Besides, in another day or so, even the humans will start to notice you're getting a little off color..."

Giving his stubborn companion an inscrutable look, he hesitated and finally nodded. "Stay out of trouble." The blonde nodded. "And call me if you need anything." The blonde nodded again. "And don't try to shake me awake or I'm liable to kill you by accident." The vampire snorted in exasperation.

"Go!"

Ashley rolled his eyes, and gratefully wandered to his bed to collapse, only barely caring enough to kick off his shoes. Vincent watched him begin to softly snore, in awe for a moment before quietly draping the quilt over him and shutting the door. The house was completely quiet, but that was nothing new to the young man. He made his way to the shop's front room and lit a lantern. It took no time to find the heavy ledgers of the new business's expenses and sales, and with a happy sigh the vampire spent the remainder of the evening balancing the books.

**------------------------------**

// Oh... /great/. //

Ashley stared out the kitchen window morosely, watching the soft rain soaking the grass and dulling the ocean. It would've been rather pretty if it didn't bring back a number of unpleasant memories about the /last/ time it had rained. In his experience it didn't rain often in the Shadow Lands; only once before, in fact. The Riskbreaker listened carefully but could get no sense of his lover's mood aside from the obviously inclement weather. 

// I /knew/ he was being too quiet... // The man winced at the low peal of thunder. // So now the question is... what is it this time? Müllencamp? Or something /I/ did...?// He ran over the past few days in his mind as he climbed the stairs, searching for some hint of what he had done. 

// I know I've been busy lately... but surely he knows that it was unavoidable. He knows that I would never refuse a visit from him... doesn't he? // He stopped in dismay, and re-examined the past few days. Not only had he not been /here/, but Sydney had not been /there/. With all the chaos in the shop during the day and befriending the vampire at night, he had never noticed the mage's absence. // Or I did... then thought nothing of it... I took it for granted that he was fine. What if he wasn't? Maybe something came up and he was in trouble? What if She sent him off to someplace too far for me to hear him...? // The Riskbreaker sighed; he would get to the bottom of this one way or another, and he was frankly tired of rain.

Ashley found the mage easily once he made it to the top of the tower. The blonde was shoulders deep in a large brass tub, the aromatic water scenting the room strongly with vanilla. The smaller man didn't turn to greet him, seemingly unaware of his presence. 

// Is he...? //

" I'm back." He quietly strolled over to the tub and tousled the cultist's hair. 

"I know." The knight took the opportunity to give an idle glance at his lover and suppressed a sigh.

// Yes... he is. // Large hands trailed in the water a moment before resting gently on the narrow shoulders. // He's pouting. // Ashley began to gently knead the tense muscles in silence.

**------------------------------**

"What are you doing?"

"What I always do when you're upset...trying to keep you from waking up tomorrow with a backache..." 

"You don't have to do that."

"Maybe I want to, hmmm?"

"I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing." Sydney couldn't help but let some of his bitterness seep into his voice, but he kept his thoughts to himself. // Like play with your new little toy... // The knight froze, and for a moment he was afraid the man had heard the silent addition. He heard the body behind him shift, the hands resuming their labor after the man was seated on the edge of the tub.

"Not really. " The deep voice paused. "I missed you lately... you haven't been by for your usual visits."

"I could say the same for you..."

"Hmmm. Remind me to never stay awake for 96 hours straight again. I feel like a well-beaten sack..." The mage couldn't help but snort at the man's exaggerated sigh, but still refused to succumb to any deeper sympathy. He remained silent, not trusting his voice to remain impassive.

// So what if he was overworked... He didn't /have/ to stay awake... He was just too busy 'helping' that little tramp of a ... // 

"If you're just going to get tense again, this is going to take forever..." Sydney rolled his eyes and glared at the inoffensive water, glad that the knight couldn't make out his expression. He froze when he felt the man stoop to place a kiss in his hair. "Right, never mind. Why don't you just tell me what I did /this/ time, whelp? That way I can at least know /why/ you're ignoring me."

// What? Is he completely /dense/? How stupid does he think I am?! // He gave up his uninterested attitude to shake free of the caressing hands, and turn to glare at the man. 

"You..." He stared at the worried features and forgot what he was about to say. The Riskbreaker's expression was as open as ever, unguarded in a way Sydney could never dare to be. Somehow that only made him angrier. "If you didn't want me anymore, why the Hell didn't you just /say/ so!" There, he had said it. "I mean, /really/, Ashley! Does it please you so much to string me along like some sort of common trull while at the same time going off and making /new/ conquests? How many?! You have /this/ one fawning all over you in less than three days! How many others have you reeled in?! And when exactly were you planning on telling me?!"

Ashley felt as though his eyebrows were permanently embedded in his hairline as he stared in amazement at the outburst. The blonde was now standing in the tub, water pouring from his slim frame as he stared down at the perched Riskbreaker. The knight would have found the sight tempting, but was caught in the burning glare, forcibly reminded exactly /what/ had made Sydney one of the most dangerous men of the century. The gray eyes were nearly molten, gleaming with the power contained within.

"Sydney.... What /are/ you talking about?"

**------------------------------**

"What do you mean 'what'?! I /saw/ you! I saw you with that...thing! Christ, Ashley! If you're going to go off and cheat, next time have the decency to /try/ to hide it from me!"

"/Cheat/?!" The knight had a feeling that he was missing something relevant. "Wait, hold on! What. Exactly. Did. You. See?" He punctuated each word with a gentle shake of the smaller man's shoulders. The cultist merely glared a moment, obviously attempting to decide whether to bother answering the question.

The blonde spelled it out slowly, using small words. "I. Saw. You...with /Vincent/. Not even /two hours/ ago. You were /holding/ him... and he was /thanking you/ for your /services/!" Sydney shrugged out of the taller man's grip and climbed out of the bath. A robe materialized in his fingers and, donning it, he stalked past the stunned man and onto the balcony. The drizzling rain quickly damping the dark silk.

// He saw.../that/...? // Ashley's mind slowly adjusted to the idea, attempting to see the events from how they must have appeared to an outsider. // Oh Sweet Merciful Heaven. I'm surprised I'm not toast yet. // He sighed and slowly moved to join the mage outside. // He's not going to believe /this/. /I/ don't believe this... and I'm a /far/ more jealous person by nature than he... wait... He's /jealous/?!// He pushed the amusing thought aside in favor of self-preservation. The larger man placed a gentle hand on Sydney's shoulder, only to have it flinched off. He tried again, taking a firmer hold.

"You're mistaken."

**------------------------------**

Sydney refused to turn around, refused to look into those too-calm eyes. He knew it would only break his resolve, and he was determined to not allow the soldier to see how much he wanted to believe in him. The mage firmly told himself to stop feeling sorry for himself. His voice, when he tried it, was surprisingly calm. "In what way?"

"There was nothing going on between the vampire and myself. If you had stayed, you would've seen it."

".... Nothing..." Ashley loosened his grip a little and moved closer, almost embracing the smaller man. Sydney felt all his arguments fall to tatters, the simple words a challenge. "But... but he /kissed you/... kissed your hand..."

// Was this /really/ all some sort of blunder? ...What's the likelihood of /that/? // He felt a silent laugh stir his hair, but still resolutely clung to the wet railing. He would not look.

"Close... but not quite. He was 'smelling'. An odd sensation, I assure you." The man's disgruntled tone almost made him smile. "I think... somehow he can sense the Dark... "

"Not surprising I suppose. After all, he /is/ a vampire... even if he's inexperienced." Strong hands tugged him gently backwards, and at length he relented, releasing the cool stone. Ashley's arms loosely wrapped around him, imparting their steady warmth and sheltering him from the rain. The mage was still hesitant, unwilling to capitulate so easily. "So... you're saying that all this time you've been spending with him... and there's nothing between you?"

"Correct." The arms tightened into a genuine embrace.

"And all these months you've been working twenty-hour days... that has nothing to do with me?"

"What? Wait... I'm confused, what do the two have in common?" The knight bent to try to see Sydney's face, but the blonde turned away. "You /really/ think the reason I wasn't here was because I was chasing skirts?! Or... boys?!" Ashley struggled for a moment for a similar euphemism for chasing a man, and failed miserably. He couldn't even picture himself 'chasing' anyone without starting to laugh. On a whim he gently touched the mage's thought with the image. 

**------------------------------**

The cultist's head snapped up at the intimate connection, and he saw for a moment into the Riskbreaker's thoughts. It was an idealized city street bustling with people, one of them being a very pretty woman. An exaggeratedly swaggering 'Ashley' walked over to her as she looked over a basket cabbage.

"Excuse me Miss, Would you by any chance be interested in a /strong man/ with a /big sword/...? Because I'm available!"

The woman blinked in surprise and looked her would-be-suitor up and down. The Swaggering-Ashley grinned. She smacked him and stalked off. Sydney couldn't help but laugh. The silly thought faded, leaving him only with the Riskbreaker's all-encompassing presence. It was like a warm blanket, or the feel of dappled sunlight through leaves; it brought a sense of great peace. The mage surrendered the last of his anger and sighed, leaning back into the embrace. He felt a kiss on his temple.

**------------------------------**

// Do you see now, Whelp? // 

// Do I see...? //

The dark man slowly turned him around so they were facing each other, trying to catch his eye. // I wouldn't... I wouldn't even know how to try... I /hate/ people... you know that... //

Eyes downcast, the cultist nodded grudgingly. // That /was/ the /worst/ pick-up line I've ever heard... But I thought...//

// What, that I was weary of you? Look at me, Sydney... /Look/. // Gray eyes reluctantly gazed upwards again; he stared into the earnest brown eyes, and for a moment felt as though he was falling. Contained within them was a lifetime of affirmation and love, unquestioning loyalty and a generous portion of guilt. His breath caught in his throat.

"Goddess... I'm an idiot." His voice sounded rough and alien to his ears.

"Indeed. But not often." Ashley stooped to kiss his forehead. Sydney closed his eyes in contentment.

"I don't deserve you."

"Nonsense. As I recall, I was originally inflicted on you as a punishment... I'm sorry, Sydney. I guess I rather took it for granted that you didn't mind the long hours... "

"Well, I should've said something, too... "

"Yes, next time please do... Preferably before you get to the point of murder. 'Tis my health that's on the line, you know..."

"What makes you think there'll /be/ a next time...?" The knight grinned apologetically at the smaller man's growl. Eventually Sydney relented and smiled in relief, pillowing his forehead on the muscled chest. "So... what now?"

"Huh?" Ashley responded intelligently. 

"With the vampire. What are you going to do with him?" He shifted until he could lean comfortably and still look up.

"Honestly? Take him home and let this Tupolev character deal with him. He's starting to get homesick... but I'm refusing to worry about that until tomorrow..."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It occurs to me that we have a considerable amount of catching up to do. I wonder if that bath's still warm..." 

Sydney laughed. "If not, it can be arranged."

**------------------------------**

There was never any reply to the letter, but given the condition of the highways after the fall storm, Ashley wasn't expecting any. Undaunted, he announced his plan to travel to Venice to the nervous vampire and spent the next day gathering supplies. Evening found Sydney perched on the seat of the wagon, watching the two men get into a loud debate. Vincent was violently protesting his travel accommodations.

"I'm not getting in /that/!"

"It was the only thing I could find on short notice! With the storms and all, the coffin makers have a bit of a shortfall..."

"I don't care! It smells like pickles!"

//~ Don't be such a baby. ~//

"I don't see /you/ getting in there!"

//~ /I'm/ not harmed by the sun, I don't have to. ~//

"Look, you'll only be in there while you're sleeping. You'll see, it'll be fine..." Ashley coaxed the reluctant vampire onto the back of the cart, sitting him next to the massive barrel. Vincent eyed it in dismay.

"I'm going to smell like brine..."

**------------------------------**

**------------------------------**

notes: Well, what can I say... A little fic celebrating rain, since there's been so much of it lately... There may be one more alteration to this to justify Sydney being so... /spastic/... but the polls are tied as to whether he's just being high strung or truly OOC, so for the moment I wash my hands of it and leave it for another (more inspired) time. I like Vincent, he's so ordinary, "Joe-schmoe-vampire" :) Stupid, I know. /Anyway/... just another random fic that started out all about "plot" and instead got hit repeatedly in the head with the ever-present "WAFF stick", I make no apologies, if I was a real writer, I'd be charging money :) Comments, especially about Sydney and his potential ooc-ness are very welcome. Maybe they'll inspire me to rewrite this... or maybe I'll just put it back in the sock drawer with the other abandoned fics.

-Lunar

[http://www.roodinverse.homestead.com][1]

   [1]: http://www.roodinverse.homestead.com/



	4. Dragon's Gate

Dragon2

**Dragon's Gate **

(A VS side story, post Fledgling)

notes: //...// thoughts; //...// Chang talking in Waking world; "..." Kildean; shonen-ai, language

--------------------------------------------

The sprawling caravan camps on the outskirts of Xian were considered an area worth avoiding for anyone who could manage it. Ashley kept a firm grip on his blade as he wearily pushed his way through the crowded alleys. He had no interest in providing a pick-pocket an easy dinner. The city was doubly disorienting for him after his extended visit to the more mountainous, depopulated areas of the south. The secluded temple there continued to flourish, unmolested by recent border disputes and revolts. As usual he had enjoyed his time there immensely, selfishly delighting in the restful atmosphere. It had become something of a pattern over the past century, to take a break at least every two decades for a year or two, and lose himself in the nameless routes and mountains of the vast Asian continent. He had learned early on that to be an immortal in the West, and remain in the same place for more than a decade, would lead to nothing but trouble. He slowly mastered the art of living many brief lives. The wanderer attempted to remake himself as uniquely as possible, traveling to new areas and forming ties and friendships sparingly. In the end he always had to move on before his neighbors could become suspicious, so it made no sense to grow too attached. It would have been a lonely style of living if not for a few carefully chosen exceptions. The gentle monks at the temple were one of them. In Venice, his next destination, there lived another. 

// I wonder how long it'll take my message to reach him. //

It had been over a month ago that the lengthily note had reached him, the small mechanical bird fluttering over the wall of the garden and almost falling in his lap while he meditated one afternoon. The little clockwork construct had all but fallen apart due to distance it had traveled, but Ashley had been delighted both by the letter and by the innovation apparent in the little silver bird. It had taken several days to determine how it was manufactured, and three times as long to make the appropriate repairs and improvements, but he was certain his reply would fly more swiftly and safely than it had arrived. The Riskbreaker was constantly amazed at the improvements /science/ was making in the world, even among hard-line magical circles. The changes were starting to come faster lately; he was almost certain on his arrival in Italy he would be greeted by a wave of new inventions and ideas from the past five years. But there was still the matter of reaching the distant city. Hence he found himself wandering the caravans once more, searching for a group that was westward bound. 

There were any number of ways to cross the miles back to Europe, but ever conscious of drawing attention to himself, Ashley found his choices rather slim.

// I could go by myself, but even running the whole way, 'twould be a tedious way of spending two months, and I'd need a spare pair of boots. I could magic myself there, but traveling that distance in one jump would likely make me sick for a week, not to mention any apprentice with in twenty leagues of Venice would know /someone/ had arrived... I could summon a dragon to carry me across the waste, or a wind elemental, but neither is entirely trustworthy, nor are they subtle in the slightest... Which leaves us with more mundane transportation: the caravans, or the ships. //

The knight had gone drinking once in the eastern port cities, and had heard the tales of the sailors; the decision had been an easy one to make. He deftly deflected a pair of sneaking hands from his pack and pushed further toward the edge of the bazaar. The braying camels were being meticulously inspected; large bales of rugs and carefully wrapped lacquer-ware were being loaded onto the long wagons. His height and build easily caught the eye of the group's quartermaster, and the small scarred man quickly waved him over.

"Looking for work?"

"Heading west?"

"That we are." The wizened man grinned appreciatively at the set of swords at the knight's waist. 

"Pay?"

"Four hundred--half now, half in Constantinople, is good?" 

"Yes."

"We leave tomorrow, I'll show you the wagon you'll be walking." He limped quickly along the row of carts. None of the other laborers or mercenaries gave the knight a second glance. Ashley's hair, having grown out considerably and been dyed black, was tied back into a traditional braid. His dark tan could almost pass for local, but he easily towered head and shoulders above the other men. Ashley sighed when he arrived at his post; he had been assigned tail position. The prospects for the long journey suddenly looked considerably bleaker.

// Serves me right for signing on late... well, this will be fun. // 

The wagon-driver waved sympathetically at him as he stored his pack and joined the man in the shade of the bales of silk. "Welcome to the dusty-end, my giant friend. I admit, I was cursing my fate until you came along. We're dead last, you know. When we're not eating the dust of the first fifteen wagons, we'll be tripping over their garbage, or getting caught in their ruts, or being beset by savages, what a world... The rest of the muscle is all striplings, but if you can fight half as well as you look to, we ought to be fine, hmm?"

"All trials can indeed be overcome..." Ashley murmured a greeting to the other guardsmen lounging in the shade around the loquacious driver, and curled against the wheel to rest out the midday heat.

--------------------------------------------


	5. The Lady's Tale

**~The Lady's Tale~**

Vagrant Story fanfic. Setting circa 1300's or  immediately after "Ashes to Ashes".

// … // indicate thoughts

*************************

"If anyone asks, you're to say you were from here… got that? And you'll need new names too… Sweet Lady, John is dead… I can't believe it."

"I know it. You know it. You can stop repeating it…" 

The old man's fussing wasn't helping Callo's mood. She slouched against the bar feeling drained of more than just stamina and wellbeing. She felt sick, and scared.  A quick glance at the booth by the window proved her precious charge was safe. Both satchel and boy were quietly slumped against the high-backed bench. The child was using it as a rough pillow while he sought some rest. There was something rather charming about it all. She snapped her mind resolutely back to the task at hand, forcing it to make sense of the cultist's convoluted speech. 

"John Hardin was a good man, lass. Well loved in this town. Hell, he almost single-handedly /saved/ this town… Everyone goes on about 'Sydney Sydney Sydney' and well I admit, he is something special… The Lady chose him special and all that… but you can't sit down and have a pint with your local /avatar/ now can you? No! He's not for the low sort like me. What we all needed was a good down-to-earth hero. That was John. He didn't take no guff from anybody… and when that big general over the hill came and tried to burn us out. Geh! You should have heard them go at it. And that was /Before/ they drew steel!"

"Great, marvelous…." The now-outlaw Inquisitor turned a wary eye to the setting sun. It seemed they had hurried all this way only to be stalled by their destination. Her companion continued to bubble on about the deceased despite her best efforts. Thinking of John, of Lea Monde and of the bizarre riddle that was Sydney Losstarot was only giving her a headache. Callo couldn't decide what emotion best suited her memories of the man.

// Hero? I wouldn't know anything about that. Misguided maybe. Ernest… Kind. I think. In his way he tried to be kind. So many men lose that when chasing after higher goals. He didn't deserve to die. Not like that. //

Thinking of the church knights only made her more eager to leave. "About out next move old man. Do you have any /advice/? A ship? Anything? It seems I am responsible for the boy, Joshua, now. What am I to /do/ with him? Where am I to go?"

The questions caught the barkeeper in the middle of yet another tale of the Inestimable-John-Hardin, and brought him up short. "Well you can't stay here… that's certain. Barbadora blood… the church will be after him in a snap, even if he narry shows a sign of anything particular about him…" Wrinkled eyes shifted, suddenly nervous. 

"… He doesn't by any change have any marks… a curious… tattoo perhaps?"

Callo blinked at the poor attempt at subtly. "The Succession passed your precious 'Key' to Agent Riot, and from the sound of it he won't be a Riskbreaker anymore so I doubt you'll have to worry. Hell, he may show up /here/ eventually. I am not privy to his confidences. Joshua and I are simply trying to get out of the line of fire."

"And well you should. The world is a topsy-turvy place to be in some times. These days more than ever it seems. John was nobility you know. His family grew up not far from here… not a big title or anything like that, but still. He was brought up proper, not salty old sea folk like us…"

"Does he still have family in these parts?"  The question was out before she could stop herself. Unintentionally kind, interested, concerned. She could have kicked herself but instead could only feign disinterest as she sipped her beer. It was a bit sour and rough to her city-bred taste buds.

"Bless him no, he was the last of the Hardin's… His mother passed away about… geh… three years ago? And by then she had moved to this very town, a respectable widower she was. Madam Hardin… So proud of her son. The house now belongs to some landlord or another, bought by some noble living in the city who don't care a drop about us…"

"He was truly alone then."

"I reckon the cult was his family… He seemed content when he was among them. We even wagered that he might eventually pick a lass and settle down…"

"Do you think Sydney would have let him?" She couldn't help but be incredulous, remembering the way that the fighter had followed the prophet like the tail on a dog. "John seemed…. Very… devoted to the man."

"Lassie… excuse me… /Lady/… /everyone/ was very devoted to the man… Sydney… was like that. You see him and you can't hardly help yourself… Like he was meant to be looked at… meant to be followed. A curious fellow really. Sort of like a cat who was never content to be on the current side of the door, no matter which side he was on. Never could quite be comfortable anyplace, could Sydney…We…"

"I'm sure he was fascinating, and really, if I weren't so /concerned/ about the brother, I would love to hear more…? But is there something that should be /done/ with the boy?"

The old man frowned again, back on track. "Is he… was he 'touched' at all? By the city?"

"… if you mean, 'has he exhibited any unusual talents'… than no. He seems as ordinary as he can be, all things considered." She bit her tongue remembering the way the pale child had pointed out the Riskbreaker without seeing him in the woods earlier in the morning. It felt like a lifetime ago.

// I need to sleep soon or I'll be jumping at shadows myself. // Her own new talents were blessedly silent for a change. Another furtive glance at Joshua set her a little more at ease. He seemed to have a sixth-sense for danger; knowing things without being able to explain how he knew then. At several points during their long trip he had been almost frantic about pulling her into thickets or behind convenient boulders. Every time, she had only just complied when riders would appear from nowhere and race by.

// That doesn't have to be magic… he could just have very good ears… //

"… there were no real plans /for/ him per-say…" She once again forced her tired attention back to her chatty companion.

"What does /that/ mean?"

"Well it was just settled that someone would… you know… look after him… see that he was safe and had a trade…"

"Where was John supposed to take him?"

The barkeeper scratched his chin. Stubble rasped and hissed under his weathered fingers. In any other situation, Callo might have found the old man unbearably lovable. He had many traits that she had found adorable in her own grandfather, right down to the rambling way he told his stories. Right now however, she was beginning to wonder if she wouldn't kill someone to get the answers she needed.

"Don't know if he rightly decided. Out of the country I guess. Someplace the Cardinal couldn't find him easily. England would have been a place, or Italy perhaps…?"

"…England… heaven, that's so /far/…"

"It wouldn't be so bad… not really… this harbor seems a smallish place to you, I have no doubt. But it connects by weekly ships to larger ones down the coast, and even boats that go to Spain and from there to all sorts of places."

"There's a matter of money, of course…"

"Did he leave you nothing to mind the boy?" The weathered fingers felt like soft leather as they patted her hand.

She smiled bitterly. "He was gone before he could advise me one way or the other, all that I know I received from Sydney directly."

"Well there was some money left here… to begin the trip… enough to get you to Barcelona maybe… you could go over-land once you were there? A pilgrim or a helper on one of the convoys? Maybe you could get a good ship to take you all the way through the straights and then north?"

"… Barcelona… it could be done… it's not /that/ far… and it's a large city. From there I could make my way."

The leathery paw gave her another supportive pat before he put away his cleaning rag and slid out from behind the counter. "I'll go ask around after boats, you go ahead and take your lad upstairs, the guest room is on the right. No charge. John wouldn't have minded you in his old room, not with you being a friend and all."

// .. friends…? What an odd thing to say… but I guess if that is how he sees it, I won't be the one to correct him… //

Scrubbing her face to try and force a bit more liveliness into her thoughts, she slipped off the stool and over to the current sum and total of her worldly goods.

// Some weapons, some clothing, several gems the size of my fist, and 4 bottles of highly prized and far too easily traceable wine. // She couldn't help but smile at the way the late day sunlight caught in the golden hair. The child looked like a little cherub. // And one little boy. Who isn't half the burden I expected he'd be. //

"… hey… wake up a little…"

Joshua came awake silently. He did everything silently, so she shouldn't have been surprised. It was still disconcerting however, at how little like a boy he was. He was more of a stern forty year old in a six-year old's body. The illusion was broken when he yawned hugely. 

// Now he just looks like a puppy. A tired one at that. //

"It's bed time. At least for a little." She thought she should smile some encouragement, and when she tried it found she could produce a convincing one. "I'm tired too you know."

The little boy nodded solemnly. "Where?"

"Upstairs, we get to use the spare room." With another nod, the child watched her haul the heavy satchel over her shoulder and followed her up the stairs.

*************************

Her dreams finally jarred her out of bed with their mix of anxieties and terrors, some fantastic some remembered.  The light was all wrong for sunset. Sitting up slowly, she tried to work some of the saw-dust flavor from her mouth and finger combed her hair to some semblance of a style. Her shoulders pop-ed in ways they hadn't since basic training.

// Ow… // Feeling marginally more alive, she checked the other side of the bed, but there was only a little dent in the pillow where the boy should have been.

// Oh lord. Where did you get to child? //  

Some thoughtful person had left a glass of water on the stool by the bed. Drinking it down thirstily, she finally put enough clues together to remember both where she was, and what seemed so wrong about the view from the window. Instead of dusk, she was seeing the bright, clear view of mid-morning.

// Holy Hell. I slept right through the night? Agent Riot will kill me if I get us caught because of my incompetence. //

It was a harsh way to come fully awake, but it was very effective. Slamming back the last of the water, she stepped into her boots and headed down stairs. Joshua was thankfully seated in easy reach at the bar. Someone seemed to have taken him in hand. His face and hair looked freshly washed. The soiled finery from the day before had been replaced with a more sturdy outfit topped off by a little leather hat. He looked like a little fisherman as he seriously applied himself to his bowl of porridge. 

"Good morning!" The cheerful call caught her by surprise. She had been too caught up in making sure the area was free of armed men to notice the cheery woman bustling around. The room was fairly deserted so Callo settled her self next to the child with a sigh.

"Hello. I'm sorry for sleeping so long. Is Mister Dekter…"

"Mister…? Oh lordie, no need to be so polite. He's just Dekter, or Old Dek, or 'crazy old coot'… no need for any 'Mister'…" The woman grinned at her lost expression. "Sit down, I'll scare you up something to eat… and then perhaps you'd consider a change of clothes?"

The inquisitor looked down at the remains of her leather armor. Her stockings had definitely seen better days. "Look a sight, do I?"

"Well it could be worse, but you have to admit. You /look/… a little different from other people in the village… and if you want to sort of…"

"…blend in?" Callo noted the woman's relieved smile, and copied it. "By all means, if you can spare a bucket of water, a little soap, and an old dress… I'd be eternally grateful." The curly-haired woman chuckled her way back to the kitchen. Tired, the knight slouched forward until she could rest her head on the countertop. She peered over at her young friend only to watch bemused as he licked the last of the oats off his spoon and returned her stare.

"Food's good, huh?"

"It's all right."

"Were you awake long?"

"No."

She sighed and tried to ask a more involved question. "Did anyone say anything about a boat for us?"

"No." This time Joshua stopped in thought. "But Dekter has found one. It came in this morning. He's speaking with the captain now… It's called the Abileen."

"Enough. Hush now before someone hears you." Callo felt a chill at how easily the child could simply pluck answers from the air.

// Maybe he sees things from afar, like John did… Or maybe like Sydney, he /hears/… can he hear me? // If he could, he made no sign. As if some internal lever had been thrown, he had returned to being a normal child, peering into his empty bowl with a rather mournful expression.

"Still hungry?" She gave in to the urge to pat the child on the head. It didn't seem so strange to be a little maternal with the boy. He was too serious. She wasn't any sort of expert on children. There had never been the time. Study and law and training for physical duties had filled most of her youth and all of the past five years. Husbands and children were for less motivated women. 

// And here I am at the ripe age of twenty-three… an old maid with a child, and not a clue what to do with him… but still he should smile more… children smile a lot in general… don't they? // She nodded in thanks as her own late-breakfast was served.

// Then again, most children don't lose their families all in one day. It's a wonder he isn't crying his eyes out. // 

She still felt a little guilty, logical or no, for not at least attempting to return the child to his father. Callo shook her head. The risk was simply too great. Besides, the Duke had obviously /planned/ that the boy should be taken away… it wouldn't do to defy the old patriarch's dying wishes by showing up at his door.

// With half the church nipping at my heels. No thank you. Riot was right. // She caught herself, startled that she still couldn't shake the habit of calling the man by his last name.  

// What an unfriendly fellow he was… so wrapped up in himself… pushing everyone and everything away… He and Sydney deserve each other… The only question is whom will drive the other mad first? //

"Callo…?"

She blinked, torn from her mechanical shoveling of food into her mouth by the light poke on her shoulder. "Hmmm?" She blinked at the boy.

"Where are we going?"

"Spain."  Joshua's terse speech patterns were far too easy to slip into. She mentally smacked herself. "Maybe even as far as England, I don't quite know yet. Maybe we'll give Spain a try and see if we like it."

"What is Spain like?" The innocent question caught her unawares.

"You know, I have no idea. Like /here/ I suppose… but hotter and with more sun." She prodded the last of her meal thoughtfully. "I once met a consul from Spain… he was as dark as peasant's bread and had the whitest teeth you ever saw. He was a nice enough fellow."

"Oh."

"We'll have to teach you to speak like they do… it'll be good for your education to have a second language…" 

// Oh lord, I'll have to educate him too… reading, writing, numbers… maybe he'll fancy the law… what the hell do I know of teaching children to read…?! // The woman rubbed her forehead to keep the headache at bay. It would sort itself out somehow. There was hardly time to worry about it now.

When the door banged open to admit the old barkeeper and his guest, she made certain to act surprised at his good news.

*************************

 The Abileen was a handsome enough little ship, all smooth wood and carefully polished fixtures. Her crew was mostly of the sturdy and silent type. It was for the best since their distance helped her maintain her 'role' while she was still getting used to it. Not that she needed any help for the first three days. Callo could play the part of 'unhappy widow' with remarkable ease with the aid of the seasickness that wouldn't leave her be. By the dawn of her fourth day aboard, even the surly boson doffed his cap and smiled shyly when she stumbled out on deck and took her first non-queasy breath of sea air. 

"Thank the lord that is over…" She sighed and almost smiled, forgetting herself briefly in the contentment of a well-behaved stomach. The knight had never been so sick in her life. 

"Glad to see you up and about, Madame." She blinked at the comment, and collected herself into what she supposed was how a grateful widow should look.

"Thank you… My son…?" 

"Forward, Madame, the captain is keeping an eye on him…"

"Then I am in his debt." No need to fake a slow step or pale complexion, she patted her scarf to make sure she was all prim-propriety as she propelled herself along the railing.

"Madame Hardin! It is a pleasure to see you up and about. You look… better…?"

She spared a small smile for the captain. The man had certainly earned whatever kindness she could afford him. He had given over his cabin for her and her son's passage. The ship hadn't been large enough to afford a second private room. Captain Dollet also possessed a sort of permanent good cheer, which was doubly pleasant when compared to her previous companions in arms.

Callo spared a small prayer of thanks to the solitude-loving Riskbreaker. He may have been ill socialized, but his horde of treasure -- if well guarded -- would see them through many a tight time.

"I have come to thank you most humbly for looking after my child, captain. It must have been tedious for you to mind him while I was ill."

He fumbled a moment and then pulled off his hat as well. She privately made note of the behavior and promised herself to test it again on another day. "Was no trouble at all Madame. He's a good lad."

"He misses his father…"

"I am sorry for your loss… Sir Hardin… he was a well-liked man."

Callo resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the remark. "You knew my… husband?" Her brain was quicker to absorb some lies than others. Anyone hearing her hesitancy would probably blame her recent illness. The tanned sailor certainly made no sign that he noticed.

"I knew his father better. An excellent man. I don't recall hearing that the son had married… but he traveled so much…"

"Aye, he met me in the capital when he was fighting for his country." 

// Well… we met east of here anyway… and Lea Monde was /once/ a capital… and he did die in a fight… //

"I can see why he was taken with you, Madame. Your pardon, that was impolitic to say to someone so recently bereaved."

The dark-haired woman bit down on her smile, acknowledging that the man, indeed /every man on the ship/ was flirting with her. It was all very proper and middle-class… but it was /definitely/ flirting. She stored the idea away for later. It could be a useful tool if it came to that. A young and moneyed knight's widow was no mean catch after all. 

"You are too kind, Captain."  A child's leather cap caught her eye.

"J-" She caught herself. "John! Come here now. Let me see that you're still all in one piece."  Proving that children were always natural liars, the boy didn't hesitate in looking up from playing with the nets and trotting to her side.

"Feeling better, mother?"

"Yes dear. I hope you've been keeping out of the way…"

"He's been a positive angel, Madame. And lucky too! The fish seem to favor him." Another hat was respectfully tugged off, the first-mate obviously using the child as an excuse to introduce himself. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing and smiled formally at the rest of the crew. 

// Congratulations… you've gone from spinster… to widow… with none of the stressful in between of getting married… I don't know whether this is tragic, or comical. // 

She smoothed her cloak around her, and nodded politely as she shown various workings of the ship. There were worse things to be, she finally decided, then a respectable widow on the way to visit distant relations. Her new 'son' returned to quietly playing with some seashells as the boat slid along the coast. Callo tucked her hands into her sleeves, putting aside what she left behind her for once and for all.  She had been given the opportunity to do whatever she wanted now. It was only a matter of learning what that was.  

*************************

*************************

Note: So for a while I sat on this thinking I'd find a longer story for it… and I still might, but for now it's officially part of 'Fragments' because I like it just fine as it is.

--Lunar.


	6. A Question of Strategy

**~A Question of Strategy~**

AU Vagrant Story, shonen ai / romantic themes.

Fits between 'Wandering in the Waking' and 'Force of Nature'

*************************

There was no word to quite describe the flavor. No way to explain its curious appeal. Sydney often wondered at the way part of his mind could remain analytically detached even when the rest of him was engaged in more primal amusements. Conscious of the magnitude of the gift he was being given; he smoothed his hands appreciatively over the hard curves of the shoulders and caressed what little of the massive arms he could reach. 

It wasn't a particularly comfortable pose. The tree stump was rough against his back and he felt a vague tickle as the sandy soil worked its way into the leg of his pants. What the bluffs lacked in comfort, they generally made up for in view. He couldn't tell if Ashley was watching the ocean or not. He might have been looking 'out' but it was more likely that he was watching the grass at his feet. Different from the sunny meadow, here the shaggy turf was more of the sort meant for sand dunes, rough and reedy. Not exactly the ideal setting for a romantic interlude, but the mage was determined to make the most of it. He shifted subtly, trying not to alert his companion to his discomfort. Ashley was close to bolting without any added encouragement.

// Not that he'd ever admit it… 'pride before the fall'… hmm? //

The cultist could feel the barely checked tension humming through powerful muscles. Regretfully he gave the ear he had been exploring one last playful suck-- closing his eyes to memorize the texture of the stiff-yet-velvet flesh-- before pulling away a little. He smirked as he felt a tremor beneath his fingers and along his skin. Although the knight's weight -- leaning back against him-- was a trifle more than he would have liked; there was a distinct pleasure in knowing that sprawled like this, there was no way for the man to hide. Had they not been touching, the blonde might have assumed that his lover was as relaxed as he looked. Gray eyes took in the firm sweep of muscle and sinew forming the fighter's neck. He marveled at the simple physical perfection of it, the way the fiber seemed to fold over itself and tuck in again, dipping gracefully into the collarbone and smoothing upwards under his hair. In a way it reminded him of a book of anatomical studies. He shook his head. The image was too cold and impersonal. Ashley's body reminded him more of the statues from ancient Greece. The man in his arms could easily put any number of those sculptural gods and heroes to shame. 

// Ashley as… Hercules? He /would/ look good in a lion-skin toga… He would also stop talking to me for a week if I suggested it… but he would look good… //

Sydney trailed a finger along the line of the callused arm and up over the shoulder. The knight gave another tell-tale twitch as he continued the touch up the side of his neck to trace the contours of the still damp skin. It wasn't resistance, he mused as he leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss at the base of the strong neck. Ashley never /resisted/. To resist would imply he did /anything/. The man in his arms was almost completely limp; a life-sized doll. He neither protested nor encouraged what was being done to him. The cultist fought the urge to ask him to turn around. As hard as it was to read the darker man's expression with his face turned away and half hidden by the fall of his bangs, asking him to respond would only force the tension to the surface. The blonde smiled sadly at the games they played. For all the promise of their first months together, time continued to slide relentlessly by. They had reached a stalemate. Too close to be simply friends, but seeming unwilling to take the final step to make them lovers, the knight was frustratingly indecisive.

// Lying to each other? Lying to ourselves? What do /you/ want, Ashley? Do you even know? How far would you let me go if I never called you out on it…? How much would you hate yourself if you did, and still walk around pretending that everything is fine…? I /know/ you, Riskbreaker… But I will never understand you… //

He closed his eyes and imagined how it would be. How he could choose to ignore the strained feeling of the moment and press forward, taking all that was offered. It wouldn't be hard. He probably wouldn't even need to attempt to manipulate the man. His knight was far too disciplined for that. 

// If it was what he thought I wanted… he would let me…? // 

Sydney grimaced at the unpleasant thought. There was a certain blank sort of look that the Riskbreaker had when he was faced with a situation that upset him. Some last remnant of his almost de-humanizing training with the VKP. It always made the mage uncomfortable to see. Emotion would just melt off the usually gentle features as the eyes went flat. Ashley would buckle-down and do whatever it was that had to be done. Just follow orders, no matter what his personal feelings were. It wasn't an expression he ever wanted to see on a man he was hoping to coax into his bed. He placed another few kisses along his partner's spine, ending with an innocent nuzzle into the knight's short hair. The gesture seemed to do the trick, as the man's aura shifted in to a slightly calmer state. It was annoying in the extreme. 

Something in his thoughts must have translated into his touch because the Riskbreaker shifted slightly. "You're in an odd mood today." 

The mage snorted, looking out at the moonlit water in front of them. The occasional theoretical conflicts that came in describing time and place in the Shadows was still a topic they debated furiously, but now really wasn't the time. "I could say the same for you…?"

"Me…? I'm… fine."

// Liar. // 

For a moment Sydney was tempted to echo the thought aloud, but bit down on his tongue to quell the childish response. He chose instead to thread his arms beneath his knight's, squeezing him gently. A large hand slowly lifted from its listless place on the grass to give the mage's knee a friendly pat. The opening was there. He could see it as easily as if it had been a physical thing. All he had to do was start talking about something irrelevant, maybe pull away a little. They would go on with their lives as if nothing had just happened. It was a coward's way out, but it had worked well enough for them before. He could pretend misunderstanding, Ashley would pretend forgetfulness, and nothing would ever change. It was hard to tell which of their two responses bothered him more.

// But if you won't back down… and you won't take by force… what will you do… hmmm? // His lips curled into a humorless smile. // Do what you always do… out maneuver him. One way or another. //

Still holding the larger man against him, he deliberately leaned forward to taste the convenient ear again. It was really unexpectedly nice, he decided as he carefully lipped the warm cartilage. He couldn't remember ever considering 'tempting ears' to be on his wish-list for a perfect lover. He was hardly about to complain if they came along as an unexpected bonus. Still, it would have been nicer if the shiver he had felt running through the broad chest was because of lust and not anxiety. Placing a chaste kiss below the abused area of skin, the blonde pressed his forehead against his partner's neck and sighed quietly.

"Ashley, if you don't like it… then why don't you just say so?"

"What?" 

The mage didn't bother to respond. He waited for his question to fully sink in past the default response. Predictably, the fighter tensed up. Counting the seconds in his head, he slowly let go of the large chest, shifting his knees until even the hint of an embrace was gone. "It's pretty obvious, Riskbreaker. I'd get more response out of seducing a turnip then I was getting from you just now."

"Oh…"

"You can tell me to piss off you know… I wish you would…"

"You want me to yell at you?"

"I want you to do /something/, Ashley… Anything is better than you just laying here wishing you were somewhere else…"

He hadn't meant it so sound quite so bitter. The knight turned slowly to give him a confused look. "Somewhere else? Why would I want to be somewhere else?"

"Well you sure as hell don't seem to want to be with me…"

"I…" 

// There. That's the look… // 

Sydney folded his arms across his chest and watched his friend as the man's expression shifted from worried to empty. It was a reflex that he doubted the soldier was even aware of, to emotionally disengage from an argument for a split second while he decided how to respond. The mage was grimly curious to see whether the answer would be 'fight', or 'flight.' 

// If he smiles, then I've lost… He'll just brush off my worries and say he has to go check something, a strategic withdrawl. Come on, brawn… you don't want to bolt… You've never run from anything in your life if you could help it… so why do you always give up when it comes to me? //

Ashley frowned slightly, "I want to be with you, whelp. If I didn't, why did I come here?"

"You're deliberately misreading the question, sir. Should I take offense? Or be more explicit?" There was a sad sort of pleasure in forcing his complaint into the air. The knight had stayed, and unexpected victory. Whether he would be able to, or /want/ to, face the issue was another matter all together. The man just looked tired.

"What do you want me to say, Syd. Just tell me and I'll say it. I'm really not in the mood for a verbal war today."

"Better a war than interminable standoff." He raked his hair back from his face in frustration and dove in before he could second-guess himself. "You don't like it… when I touch you."

His companion blinked in surprise. "Have I ever said so?"

"If you continue to answer me with questions, Riskbreaker, I shall begin to get seriously peeved."

"It wasn't my intention."

"Sometimes I wonder."

The larger man shook his head in defeat. "What I meant to say is that if I haven't said so, then how do you know?"

"I should think it's bloody well obvious!" Something about Ashley's eyes made him uncomfortable and he found himself looking away, towards the sea. "You flinch for one… and just now you were anything but happy… and you… never once in the past months have you ever volunteered to touch me."  The last reason forced its way out through suddenly stiff lips. That one had hurt to admit; hurt almost as much as the realization had. 

"That's not true."

"Chaste kisses do not count, Riskbreaker… I… after all of what happened, with you, with your memories… with /us/… I had thought… It seemed that you wanted more…" He steeled his resolve. "Was that just a whim for you? Post-battle libido? Was I expecting too much? It's been months Ashley and I still… I just need to know… what do you /want/?" 

The man wordlessly shrugged. 

"…You have to want something… everyone wants /something/…"

"Perhaps I want many things."

"But not me."

"I didn't say that."

"Then you do want me?"

It was Ashley's turn to shake his head in frustration. "It's not that simple, whelp."  Curious to see what the knight would do, the blonde leaned back on his hands and waited.  "It's not that… I like it well enough…" There was a sort of desperation to his pauses. He was fighting back. More than the mage could have hoped for.  He was obviously struggling to put his thoughts into words.        

// Just say it, you idiot… Do /anything/… but don't just walk away… //

"I'm not like you…" The confession made Sydney raise an eyebrow in silent amusement. His partner glared, knowing full well he had stated the obvious. "I mean… you… you already know what you're doing… what you want… how it should be… I'm just stumbling around in the dark here. What if…" The worried tumble of words came to an abrupt halt. Self-censoring, the Riskbreaker's jaw had clenched shut on whatever great revelation he had been about to reveal. Sydney blinked in confusion.

// What was he about to say…? 'What if…' that sounds like /my/ line… not his. //  

"It doesn't matter." The darker man shook his head with a small smile. "I'm… I'll try to… I really don't mind… when you want to be near me."

// He's giving up…? // 

The mage wasn't willing to concede defeat so easily. Not after coming so close to finally understanding the source of the problem. "You don't?"

"…No…?"

"It seems you aren't certain." He tilted his head sagely. "Perhaps we ought to decide for once and for all…" The knight winced guiltily. Taking some sympathy on the man, Sydney reached out to lightly fluff his hair. "Ashley…?" 

"… what…?"

"I'll get over it, you know… if you don't.  I wouldn't hate you. Well, not for long."

"But…"

"I told you… before you ever thought to kiss me… that I never expected you to reciprocate."

"…but…"  The soldier's torn expression hurt to see. 

"I just can't keep sitting on the fence, so to speak… I need to know. Should I flirt? Should I leave you be? Should I find someone else to play games with? I'm sorry Ashley, but I don't think I was ever cut out for a hermetic life… I don't mind waiting… if time is what you need… but I detest waiting needlessly."

"Don't talk around an issue, do you." The Riskbreaker had switched again; given up trying to give up. In the same marvelous way he handled being cornered by feral demons, or the dead ends of Lea Monde's mazes, he had turned back to the fight. "You are so damned /stubborn/…"

"Only about things that matter…"  Sydney ignored the sardonic huff of laughter. "I'm serious." He studied the knight's profile. Moonlight only enhanced the rugged angles of his features. It occurred to him that his champion really wasn't cut out for bedroom spats, men-of-action seldom had an easy time with words.

// "I'm not like you"… he says… is that what he is trying to tell me? That he feels trapped? I ask him to talk about what's wrong, and he can't… and he can't /act/…? // The revelation hit him. // … because he doesn't know what to do…?  //

"You're worried about getting it wrong, aren't you…"

Ashley froze; gravely silent in a way more eloquent then he had been all night. The mage sighed; surprised he hadn't guessed it sooner. // So much for my dazzling intellect. // 

"Ashley…?" This time his mild question drew no response. Their fight was over. He had the man under the point of his hypothetical sword, awaiting his mercy. Dizzy with enlightenment, he crawled so that he was almost nose to nose with the static man. "Kiss me."

"… why…"

"… I wish to make a point. Kiss me, Ashley… 'tis alright. I won't bite." He grinned ferally. "Unless you want me to." It was the wrong thing to say. If the soldier had been a horse, his eyes would have rolled nervously. 

"Ignore that… 'twas a stupid thing to say."

"Oh."

"So will you?"  Sydney touched their noses together in an innocent gesture. "Kiss me? However you like? Or if you don't want to kiss me… that's an answer too."

"…" It was hard to say whether the man was tempted or horrified by the prospect. His throat worked, but no sound came out.

"…Please…?" He closed his eyes, and then hated himself for it. He wanted to /see/ what the man would do. Wanted to try and read his muddled features one more time. A warm breath tickled his lips and chin. 

// Will he…? //

Like a hesitant guest, warm lips pressed softly against his own. Sydney did his best to only return what was given, to encourage without demanding. Holding back was both novel and uncomfortable when all he wanted to do was lean forward and take control of the kiss. It was both beautiful and not enough; a polite gesture.

// … that's it then...? That's all he wants? //  The lack of passion was upsetting. True, there had been any number of extenuating circumstances surrounding their first kiss, but the mage had hoped that /a little/ of the raw need he had felt from the man had been because of him alone.  It seemed he had misjudged. The blonde moved to shift away.

"Don't." The whisper, and the second kiss, caught him by surprise. It was more certain than the first. He felt hands tangling in his hair, tilting his head so that the knight's mouth could press fully against his own. Lips parted a little, adding flavor to the moment, but still it remained innocent. The mage silently willed his successor to use his tongue but Ashley had other ideas. "You said… 'however I liked'…"

"So I did…" Breathless, he was given no room to collect himself before being covered again. 

It occurred to him that there was nothing 'sentimental' about the knight's movements. Neither 'brotherly' nor 'companionable,' the kisses were anything but bland; even for their lack of eroticism. They were subtle, careful, and very, /very/ thorough.  

// … Rather like Ashley, I suppose. //  His knight was anything if not attentive to detail. 

Risking an impropriety, he opened his eyes a little as the knight tasted him again. Each time grew a little more possessive than the last. The man's eyes were barely open; completely unaware he was being watched. His eye lashes seemed thicker and darker then usual, but that was due to proximity. Nothing about him was flat or distant, if anything he looked rather earnestly focused on his work. It occurred to Sydney that he had underestimated the man. They weren't polite kisses at all. They were ardent in a way he had never felt before.

// … He kisses me as he would a woman. Like a young man gone a-courting for the first time… not sure of his welcome… or his skill… did he kiss Tia like this? //  The thought opened up a whole new set of possible explanations of the knight's distant behavior.

// "I'm not like you," he said… What would a person like him know of the 'expected handling' of a man instead of a woman…? Nothing… it probably never even occurred to him… that he could be rough, or randy, or obscene and still have me begging for more… All he knows is a traditional courtship… //  

"Ashley…"  His voice betrayed him, coming out a needy croon instead of his intended question.  The Riskbreaker didn't seem to mind.  If anything it was just the encouragement that he needed. Sydney felt himself cradled backwards, being laid on the grass as the knight leaned over him. 

// … The ones who made him into the 'Riskbreaker,' they could have easily made it so that he felt nothing at all… no passion, no lust… nothing to distract him from battle… Combat would have been the only thing to excite him so he would have ignored anything else, woman or man… Hell, even Hardin had his experiences as a country lad, and then a prisoner, to draw from… //  

The mage conceded that as a lover, the man had never been completely at ease.  It hadn't been /bad/. The desire had been there, without a doubt. Many people had /desired/ Sydney. It was a flavor he was well familiar with.  However John had never once kissed him as sweetly as Ashley did now.  

// His need, or /my/ need… and the mutual agreement that neither of us enjoyed being alone… That was all we had in the end. He tried his best… only once did I even catch him wishing I was a woman… //

"Stop thinking."

"Alright." 

The whispered order was really the most sensible thing that the knight has said all evening. He tried his best to obey, pushing the rest of his speculations aside for another time.  It was well worth it. He had more pleasant things to occupy his time. Somehow his arms had wrapped around the muscled chest out of habit, and again he couldn't help but relate their curled pose to how it must have been with the man's wife. The kiss was broken, allowing Ashley to lower his head enough to caress his face with his own, coming to rest cheek-against-cheek. His breath stirred the blonde hair above Sydney's ear in a comforting way. 

"Ashley… I'm not /her/… you know that, right?"  It hurt. It hurt to even think it. Competing with someone long dead, and a beautiful /wife/ at that; there was no easy way around it. "I'm not a woman… Not even here… not even for you…"

"I know."

"I'm not too keen on you bringing me flowers… and I've seen your poetry…"

"I know that too…"

The mage sighed in defeat, hugging the man as close as he would allow. "There is nothing improper about just rolling me in the hay and being done with it…"  This time his only answer was a snort of laughter. He gave up trying to convince the knight into taking more direct action. There was still something he was trying to sort out. Now that the Riskbreaker was relaxed, it seemed the perfect time to prove his theory correct.

"Before… when I touched you… your ears… did it bother you because it was /me/… or because no one had ever done that to you before?"

"Both, perhaps…" Ashley slouched down more comfortably to lay beside him. "Because no one had… and because it was you… I…" He paused in thought. "Am I just being too old fashioned or something? Did the rules change while I was emotionally absent for a decade and a half? It's not that I don't… want… to try things with you… but I'm not used to people just /diving in/… Gah." The knight put his head back in dismay. "I'm not making any sense, am I…"

"Believe it or not, you are." Sydney smiled. "And I don't know if 'tis an 'old fashioned thing' or just a 'boys and girls' thing… Forgive me but I have never been courted before, and you've been a little hesitant about it."

"So what to men do, when they like someone…?"

The blonde shrugged apologetically. "Usually? They take an evening to find out if the other fellow is agreeable and after a drink or two they bend them over the side of the bed for a 'ride'… or where ever else happens to be convenient. Did you never dally with barmaids?"

"You are /not/ a barmaid."

"I am not a virgin either…" He bullied past the older man's discomfort. "I could show you… its hardly advanced spell casting… lying with a man. I'd make sure it was enjoyable for you."  The knight stiffened again, although it was hard to say what, or rather which combination of things, had offended him.

"Are you in such a rush to have and be done with me?"

"No…?" The blonde felt like he was walking on thin ice. "Well, maybe to /have/ you… but I thought it might be nice to /keep/ you… for a while, if you were willing." He sighed in relief as the man smiled in amusement.

"… greedy little thing, aren't you."

"You may not realize it sir, but you /are/ a horrible tease."

Ashley blinked in surprise. "I hadn't meant to be."

"Never-the-less."

"Be patient a little longer, whelp… I don't think I can help it."

"Some things take longer to adjust to than others, hmmm?" The mage chuckled. "Very well, Riskbreaker… I shall persevere…"  He flashed a saucy smile. "Of course, if you happen to encounter any new and novel sweets on your journey, and wish to curry my favor with a box… I wouldn't say no."

"No flowers, but maybe chocolates?"

"Precisely."

"I'll see what I can do." The dark man thought quietly to himself for a moment. "What about undying professions of love… provided they're not poetic, or requiring me to sing… would that be allowed?"

Sydney froze. Never once had the idea even crossed his mind. He had fantasies of bedding the man, of the seduction and the tryst and the comfortable 'together' of afterwards, but never had the idea of 'love' come into it. Not one that was reciprocated, in any case. He looked at his champion, feeling the seriousness under the teasing smile "… I think that a profession or two… might be well received. If they were in earnest."

The muscled man leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. "I am /always/ in earnest."

"Except for when you're not."

"True." 

The blonde allowed himself a nervous chuckle.  His own confession of feelings for the knight had been ordeal enough. It wasn't something he had felt terribly proud of recently, but now he began to reconsider.

// … He loves me…? //

It wasn't wild sex on the beach, but some how it was better. Anything that happened with the Riskbreaker wouldn't be so fleeting or poorly planned. He should have known from the start.  

// Getting all flushed over a backhanded confession of affection… maybe I /am/ becoming more woman-ish in my old age… //  He was torn between being tickled by the novelty of it all, and screaming at how close, and yet still how far he was from his goal. There had to be /some/ compromise.

"Very well, Sir Ashley. I will allow you to teach me the customs of this 'sincere love' you speak of… but I feel I shall have to ask a boon in return…"

"Name it."

"When you do confess… You will have to accompany it with another kiss… and this time… don't be a gentleman about it." The mage leered playfully. "I trust you get my meaning? There is such a thing as being /too/ courteous, after all."

"Ah." The soldier leaned on an elbow and pretended to seriously consider the idea. "I think I see." A large finger quelled Sydney's teasing comment as the knight leaned over to look him in the eye. 

"So I can tell you that you have ensnared me all I want, provided that I do something suitably scandalous at the same time?"

 Not being able to verbally respond around the silencing finger, the cultist nodded slightly. There was a patch of grass directly under his head that was growing uncomfortable. He did his best to ignore it.

"So all I have to do is…" The Riskbreaker /was/ teasing him. Brown eyes twinkled with rare pleasure as the man leaned closer.

 This time when they kissed, the gentility lasted only a heartbeat. Hands that reached up to tangle in the short hair were caught and pinned to the sand as the knight pressed his advantage. Careful, he was still careful, but this time the kiss only grew deeper with the passing moments until a questing tongue sought and was granted access. The mage tried to moan but found he didn't have the breath. Everything was Ashley. His tongue exploring, tasting, touching. Inexperienced but very capable, the caresses were more than welcome. Silently needing more, the cultist tried to match the force of the kiss only to find that superior strength had him right where the knight wanted him. Unable to help himself, he wiggled against the pressure of the body half reclined against his own, vainly wishing he could grind his hips against something, or better yet /someone/. Their current sprawl could only leave him guessing about how his lover was reacting to the moment.

"… I love you…" The kiss had broken with a gasp. Sydney turned his face into the grass a moment, still panting for air when the whisper had tickled his ear. "Only you…"  The cultist shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cool breeze. 

"…You promise…?"

"Yes…"

"…good."  The mage was torn between begging for another kiss, and lying content with the unexpected bounty of what he had already received. In the end it wasn't his choice to make. Day had come to the Waking world while neither of them had noticed. The arms holding him had lost something of their steady presence.

"I have to go."

"So, go. I'll see you by-and-by."  He blinked as the knight frowned and faded from view, realizing that it was perfectly true. It was silly to cling to this one particular moment when he could look forward to others just as pleasant. He looked back on their bizarre argument, seeing it for the first time for what it was.

// Well there's a strategy I hadn't tried before… // 

Sydney smirked and sat up. 

// I tried to push him away… and he came back more intent than before… // 

He dusted the sand from his hair with a speculative hum. 'Hard to get' was never an idea that had any use for previous lovers, but situations changed with the people involved.  

// Maybe I'll just let things run their course this time… and if I make /him/ do more of the chasing… all the more entertaining for me…? //  

It would require another test, he decided as he staggered back to his tower.  

// And maybe… I'll just let him stew on his own for a day or two… and see who come courting… //  

In the corner of his mind, he could sense the older man already making a start on his day.  There was no mistaking the flustered yearning undercurrent to the knight's thoughts. It wasn't quite the game he had been hoping for, but it did promise to be grand fun.

// Oh yes… after all the trouble you've caused me Ashley… you deserve an uncomfortable month or two… //

*************************

*************************

Note: The reason I never do any pre-nookie fics for VS is because Syd invariably runs off with them and does as he damn well pleases.  I have to commend the Riskbreaker for his valiant success in keeping his pants on.  For utter fluff, this turned out rather well, go fig.

--Lunar.


	7. Another Day Older

**~Another Day Older~**

Vagrant Story, some shonen-ai, AU. 

*******************

It was a beautiful morning. The sound of melodic bells echoed through the streets of town, startling the sleepy carriage horses tethered in the churchyard. Ashley looked in the mirror for a long moment before giving up with a sigh. The slightly cloudy surface showed him nothing that he hadn't seen before. 

Incomprehensible, what pen and paper told him. He had done the calculation twice, once in the Shadows while his lover slept, and again upon waking. The numbers were no less startling. 

// … One hundred years…? How could a century pass so quickly? //

It was Sunday, but church was for other people. Instead he padded barefoot around his small house, aimlessly straightening tools and books. He tried to order his thoughts before he faced the chores of the day. It wasn't distracting enough.  Bemused, he found himself back in front of the mirror. There ought to have been wrinkles, or at least a gray hair. People weren't supposed to just go on and on and never age. It was unnatural. The Riskbreaker repeated the words to himself and snorted in amusement.

// … Unnatural indeed. // 

His inability to age was the least of his worries in that particular category. Immortality had not been his goal. It had just been an inconvenient side effect of his adventures in that one particular ruined city. 

Thinking of the shattered remains of Lea Monde still made him shiver slightly. What had happened, what could have happened, what /did/ happen. It was not the sort of thing a man could forget, even after a hundred years.  Memories of the yellow-granite city naturally lead him to seek out to the cultist, mentally reaching to the quiet corner of his mind that linked him to the dreamy world where Sydney usually dwelled. 

Sensing something of his unease, the mage's consciousness awoke and flowed back along the link. The mental shimmer became a physical disturbance in the air next to him. Ghostly and yet undeniably 'real,' the blonde settled lazily back on his homespun quilt.

// You still live like a monk, Riskbreaker… you could afford a better bed, surely? //

"And whom would I appreciate it with… Should I take a lover here as well, do you think?" He smirked as his companion stuck out his tongue in childish rebuttal. "Leave it be, whelp. I've never noticed anything wrong with it. It is just a bed."

//You seem to enjoy mine well enough. //

"Perhaps I simply enjoy it for the company."  Ashley ignored his lover's incredulous look, resuming his morbid contemplation of the mirror. 

Sydney tilted his head curiously. // Vanity? How unlike you… //

"It's my birthday today."

Surprised, the ghost sat up a little straighter. // Is it already? // 

Time flowed erratically at best in the Shadows. The knight had often noticed that his partner did not feel its passage as he did.  Usually it didn't matter. 

// We should celebrate this momentous day. // He paused at the lack of response, // Or maybe not, you seem troubled. //

"I just… never thought I'd live this long… that's all. If I were a man… I'd have been old and gray long ago."

// 'Tis overrated you know, aging. Think of all the trouble you've spared yourself, the joint aches, the hair loss, the missing teeth… It always seemed a lot of bother, if you ask me. //

"It is part of being human, Syd." The darker man sighed and sat down next to the ghost on the bed. Birthdays suddenly struck him as depressing occasions.

The cultist watched him carefully. // Do you miss it? //

"… I don't know that I do… Maybe… sometimes… when I think about it. I don't think men were meant to live forever."

// You fancy a little gray in your hair? To add to your aura of respectability? // 

"You're teasing me." Ashley sighed in defeat. He could hardly expect his friend to understand something he couldn't even put into words.

// Yes, but you deserve it. Leave serious contemplation of life's deeper meaning to the poets, brawn. You'll save yourself a great deal of stress… // 

The blonde curled around him in a way that would have been comforting if he had any physical presence. As it was, the close proximity to his aura sent crackles of tickling energy through the Rood tattoo on his spine. The knight resisted the urge to shrug the man off.

"I think I've grown tired of being old."

// I don't know… It could be worse… you could be /dead/ after all… // Sydney put an immaterial hand through the bed-frame and waved playfully at the larger man.

"You're not helping, whelp."

//Besides…// Grey eyes crinkled slightly at the edges when he tried to hide a smile. "Maybe I like you just the way you are…"

"There is that…" 

// Feeling better? //

Wary of the sly look, the Riskbreaker raised a cautious eyebrow. "… I suppose so." 

// Good. Because we have work to do. //

"Nobody works on Sunday…'Day of Rest' and all…"  

// Not for the wicked, beloved. // 

One old adage deserved another. With the mage's ability to squirrel away volumes of trivia, he was not to be beaten at word games. Ashley watched his partner rise and peer out the window. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.  

"Right then, where are we off to this time?"

******************

******************

by Lunar

Because the muses found the recent rash of birthday announcements/growing-old-worries  to be amusing.


End file.
